Love Bet
by MayaIxtab
Summary: If you truly believe in what you say, if you are sure that everyone has feelings, I have a proposition for you… make me fall in love with you and I will accept my defeat.
1. Sesshoumaru: Bet

**Inuyasha and the following story do not belong to me. Nevertheless, I got the approval of the original author of this story (Cindy Elric) to translate it into English so that those who do not know Spanish could read it too.**

**Love Bet **

…

**Sesshoumaru: Bet**

Humans… they are so pathetic and insignificant. I have never understood their purpose in this world. Why are they here?They are only a nuisance, trash, victims of that which they call emotions… What a worthless thing! If there is anything even more useless than the humans themselves, then it is this thing called… love. What is love?

A clear example of this so called love were the feelings that that pathetic Inuyasha claimed to have for that miko… What was her name? … Kikyo. They said that they loved each other, but a few meager lies were enough to shatter that illusion. All Naraku did was to set up a ploy and they fell for it. Thus, ending up hurting each other, betraying one another, destroying that which they swore to profess. That infuriating feeling is nothing more than a mirage in which those of inferior intelligence like to believe in.

Here is where you came along… a pathetic human, trying to teach me a lesson, trying to trick me into believing that that insufferable lie exists. You know that it will not be very easy for you to convince me of its existence, that I will never allow you to convince me. Despite this, you keep insisting with your cursed eyes trained upon me, those eyes I have always hated… You dare defy me, question my reasons for being indifferent towards the human existence, you dare question the reasons hidden behind my lack of interest towards the wellbeing of a child, whose life was in danger and whom you insisted on saving.

I looked at you with angry, ice-cold eyes, but you seemed to ignore me because after the third attempt you managed to reach the boy who almost fell off the cliff. You hugged him, managing to pacify his irritating wails and you calmed him down by smiling at him. During all this time, I remained a simple spectator, that is, until your eyes meet mine again. That blasted brown color! You say thousands of words that yet again emphasize those disgusting "feelings", words that I fail to understand and choose ignore.

I smiled coldly at you, which made you frown and confront me with even more determination that before. Finally, you pronounced the words that made my blood boil as it rarely did before, that sentence that I kept repeating to myself and hated it…

_"What are you afraid of…?"_

Afraid? Me? I started laughing, showing you how much I despised you and your words. The simple fact of trying to understand the meaning of that sentence seemed absurd. It seemed impossible. However, you seemed to believe that your words spoke the truth and I could clearly see your determination and beliefs shine in your eyes… How can I prove to you the error of your beliefs? Ignoring you will not be enough. Turning my back on you and leaving will not do either. I have to break your confidence, show you how wrong you are, and rub it in your face… It was then that an idea crossed my mind… if you were so convinced of the existence of these feelings, if you truly believed that all creatures had to feel something, I had to test you, I had to find out how far were you willing to go in order to prove your point.

I looked at you while you said good-bye to the child who left in a hurry, you smiled at him, and then you turned towards me and looked at me with anger in your eyes.

"If you are so sure of what you say, I have a proposition for you."

"What proposition?"

"You claim that all beings have feelings, that even demons posses them. That even I, who deny their existence, have emotions. Thus, I propose a deal."

"What deal?"

"Make me fall in love with you."

"What!?"

"If you manage to make me love you, I will admit my defeat. I will accept your words without contradicting you. Moreover, I will stop bothering your group and Inuyasha. I will never cross paths with you again, let alone threaten your lives."

"By any chance… are you crazy? How can you say something like that?"

"I do not love nor have I loved another, which is why I challenge you to make me love you. Protect your beliefs. That is, if you think you are capable of doing so, or are you already sorry for the words you uttered?"

"Never."

"Then… do you agree?"

You looked at me questioningly, trying to find some trail of doubt on my expression, but I did not show you anything besides my usual mask of indifference.

"I agree, but tell me the terms of the deal."

"Our meetings will appear to be the same for the others. We can meet secretly various times, in order to spend some time together and in order for you to be able to accomplish your objective, but… - I smiled - you will fail if you do not manage to make me love you or if you fall in love with me."

"Excuse me?"

"You lose if you come to love me without me reciprocating your feelings."

"And what makes you think that something like that will happen?"

"I am just telling you the possible outcomes."

"Alright, I understand the rules. However, you will not attack us throughout the period of time the game unfolds. I will not allow you to put in danger my friends or Inuyasha, just so you can accomplish you objective."

"Very well."

You looked at me one last time, but this time there was a strange spark in your eyes, a spark that made me frown. You left without a word, returning to the half-breed you claimed to love. I also left, while going over the terms of our bet in my mind. I smiled in the anticipation of my victory. It would be impossible for you to win.


	2. Kagome: Arrogance

**Inuyasha and the following story do not belong to me. The author of this story is Cindy Elric.**

…

**This chapter will be told from Kagome's point of view, in order for you to be able to know both their thoughts. Thus, from now on this story's chapters will alternate between the point of view of Kagome and Sesshoumaru.**

…

** 2. Kagome: Arrogance**

Pride… is the only thing that enabled the beginning of this stupid game, your cursed and sick pride. When will you accept your defeat? Most certainly never! Of course not… after all, how could the _great_ Lord Sesshoumaru ever give up? He considers himself too important, too imposing to accept his defeat… the idiot!

Today we will meet for the first time since we agreed upon the initiation of the game. I am aware that my objective is to make you fall in love with me, but how do I do that? I don't have the least idea of how to melt the ice from your eyes, heart, and lips… You are so far away, so untouchable… You raise an invisible barrier around you and you let no one approach you or touch you… You walk slowly and I follow you. Your steps are as invisible as your presence. I am walking at a safe distance behind you, but even so, your hair is so long that it touches my fingers, and it is at this moment that my sight focuses on your empty sleeve, on the hand that I helped Inuyasha steal from you.

I feel a pain in my chest, without a doubt it is… guilt. Back then, the only thing that mattered was to get that sword for Inuyasha. We were only protecting our lives. I know that Inuyasha would have never wanted to cut your arm, because he is not like that. I am certain of it, because despite the fact that he always feigns to be indifferent to other people's problems, to the existence of his brother, to the memory of his mother and Kikyo… he always pays attention to those around him. A smile breaks on my lips at these thoughts, and you seem to have noticed it because you frowned. Do you always have to be upset? I shrugged once I found the obvious answer and kept on walking in silence. You said that we were headed for a mountain, and the only thing I could do was consent... What else could I have done? I was very nervous when you said that, because this is, after all, our first date…

Date?

I sighed heavily at that thought. Why? Well… unfortunately for me, this is the second date in my entire lifetime, and I am not exactly thrilled about the fact that you are the one I am dating. What is more, this can hardly be called a date! I am walking behind you, in order to reach a mountain where we would sit down in silence and do nothing… And only when I think that instead of doing this, I could have studied for my exams or read a magazine… Another sigh escapes my lips and in response I hear you growl. Apparently, you are upset… again.

Is there something worth mentioning up until now… ?

The mountain is beautiful! Moreover, the surroundings are breathtaking! We sat down on some rocks that to my surprise were quite comfortable. I got out some snacks from my backpack, which of course you did not even touch. In fact, I did not even know if you ate at all, so I took no offence.

As expected, the minutes went by as the silence enveloped us. I could not say if it was uncomfortable or relaxing. I was not accustomed to long periods of silence, but there was something in you that made me want to imitate you, to maintain the silence and enjoy the company and the landscape…

Accidentally my fingers touched your clothes, touched that empty sleeve that drew my attention some hours back. You seem not to notice… maybe because of your missing arm. I gripped the material in my hand to draw your attention. Your questioning eyes were looking for mine, which were trained on the ground. I said something that took you by surprise. Yes, I noticed, even though you were trying to hide it. Your eyes reflected a question, which your lips did not delay in voicing. You are confused and you try to hide it, but I am sorry to tell you that your own eyes betrayed you.

"I am sorry for hurting you." I answered your question, while I kept avoiding your look.

"Nonsense."

"It is not nonsense, I helped Inuyasha… I am not saying that I regret doing it. However, what I do feel sorry for is hurting you in the process."

"That is in the past, I don't even need that arm."

"But… it was a part of you. I stole something important from you."

"It does not matter anymore."

It is now that my eyes meet yours… There is something reflected in your amber eyes. What is it?... Finally, I can see that it is sadness, loneliness… I can see that, despite your attempts at hiding it… even you do not believe what you say. You hide your sadness and loneliness together with the other emotions you swear you do not posses or need… You are so arrogant!

"I helped take away the sword and your arm."

"It does not matter anymore. I do not need the arm."

"Why did you do it? Why have you sacrificed something so important? What have you won? Nothing."

Feigned indifference was yet again reflected on your face. It seems that the sword is a touchy subject for you. You do not even want to answer my questions or debate my answers. You remained quiet and focused your sight on the horizon. I copied you, looking for something that did not even exist, a blank point, nothing special…

_"If you won something…"_

Those words took me by surprise; I would have never thought that I would end up telling you something like that. I turned at you and looked at your emotionless face. You were thinking… I do not know what was going through your head, but… it was something that brightened up your eyes, something that managed to steal a smile from your lips. I have never seen you smiling before. It was such a beautiful smile, so evanescent… that image was so unreal; that I thought I was dreaming. Without realizing it, I also smiled.

My first chance at making you fall in love with me, has finally come to an end, and I am sure I have failed. Nevertheless, now I have a beautiful memory of this landscape and of your smile. I am also pleased that I managed to discover a subject that can stir something inside you. You can be sure that soon enough I will make you eat your words and accept your defeat.

**I would like to thank in mine and Cindy Elric's name to those who have read / read and reviewed this story and to tell you that we hope you'll enjoy reading both this and the following chapters at least as much as you've enjoyed reading the first one, if not more.**


	3. Sesshoumaru: Nocturnal Mirage

**Hello everyone, here is a new chapter of "Love Bet" I hope you will enjoy it. As usual, Inuyasha and the story do not belong to me only the translation is mine. The author of the story is Cindy Elric.**

**...**

**The cover I have decided to use for this story is called "Our Moment" and it belongs to ****ChaoticReverie****.**** I use this way to thank her for being so nice and allowing me to use her fanart.**

**…**

** 3. Sesshoumaru: Nocturnal Mirage**

I said it before and I repeat it… Humans are worthless. It is the third time we meet and nothing has changed. I do not feel anything for you, anything at all…

This game is just as worthless as you are. You will never achieve anything even if you keep playing it. You will never win, no matter how many times you will deny your imminent defeat. I know you will never accept it; you will just keep trying countless times, without carrying how much it will hurt you. I do not even care… My sole objective is to defeat you.

Since when has this become so important? You are only a human; it is not as if your existence is transcendental… What will I get in return if I defeat you?... Just the satisfaction of seeing your pride crumble, forcing you to see the reality you so vehemently refuse to understand.

Unlike the other meetings, this one took place at night. We agreed upon alternating our meetings between day and night in order not to raise any suspicions from your friends.

I see you gaze at the sky. It is clouded, so I do not understand what it is that you are contemplating. There are no stars to light up the darkness of the sky. Even the moon's light is incapable of penetrating the thick curtain of the clouds. Nevertheless, you keep looking at the sky. I am sitting right besides you on the grass, but I choose to look at something that exists, the forest that is but a few kilometers away from us. There is where I left behind Rin and Jaken… I hope that they will not get themselves into trouble.

_"It is beautiful… "_

Although I hear you say this, I do not turn towards you. I have no desire of seeing your face; I just follow your gaze, but I see the same thing… clouds. What fascinates you so when you look at the clouds!? I finally decide to ignore you and close my eyes… you just had to be human.

The time goes by, and still, you make no sound. This is something atypical for you. I know by heart your discourses and complaints related to my attitude. I glance at you without turning my head, trying to figure out your new hobby, but you seem to be unchanged, you seem to be lost in your thoughts while you contemplate the sky.

I cannot help but feel angry; you are supposed to use these meetings only to achieve your objective. You should focus all your attention on _me_, trying to make me feel those emotions you so ferociously defend. But no! You keep looking at something that does not even EXIST, something invisible; that has nothing to do with ME!..

Wait a minute…

That thought… it took me by surprise. Since when do I care about the things you pay attention to? Since never! I _do_ _not_ care, I am merely questioning the lack of interest that my enemy shows in relation with this game. I am questioning her resolve to win the bet… after all a human could never be a good opponent.

"What are you looking at?" I ask not out of interest, but out of boredom.

"The sky."

"There is no sky."

"The stars."

"There are no stars."

"The moon."

"There is no moon."

"On the contrary, they are all there."

"There are only clouds and nothing more."

"There is a sky which is scattered with stars and a moon which baths us in its light."

"Lies! There is only darkness."

"Even so, I can see your eyes. If there wasn't any light, I wouldn't be able to see them."

For the first time this night, you direct your eyes towards me. Your brown eyes meet my amber ones; they are filled with that liveliness I have always hated. They are sparkling with renewed determination. I frowned when I saw you smile. I amuse you; I am a joke to you. I become angry and I dismiss you by turning my gaze to the sky.

_"Can you see it?"_

You copy me by doing the same thing. I ignore you and do not give you the obvious answer… there was nothing… I could not see anything. There were no stars or moon that night. Why do you deny it?

"I can't see anything."

"You have to look beyond the clouds and the darkness, because something beautiful is hidden there, something I can see even though it may seem to be impossible to see at first sight… It is something I will make you see even if it is the last thing I do."

You are not talking about the sky, are you? Then again, maybe you are. However, there is something more to what you say, a threat, a declaration of war… I smiled, accepting your challenge, showing you that I do know how to read in between the lines. You look at me without turning your head towards me, just to see if I smile, and then you copy me… but not in the typical way, you do not smile as you usually do. No. This time around there is something different in your brown eyes. I know what it is. I recognize it… because it is one of my particular features… it is coldness. An unexpected shiver goes down my spine. Why are your eyes capable of showing such iciness? It must be the darkness. Yes, the lack of light must have played tricks on me. Fortunately, an inkling of light manages to pass through the thick curtain of clouds, thus enabling me to see your features, your warm eyes, your sweet smile… you are not the icy illusion I thought I saw a few minutes back. A sigh of relief escapes me… Relief? Yes, but not for some special reason that can easily be misunderstood. No, I feel relief only because I recovered my sight, which allowed me to confirm my error, but nothing more…


	4. Kagome: I Challenge You

**Inuyasha and the story do not belong to me. The story was written by Cindy Elric, only the translation is mine.**

…

** 4. Kagome: I Challenge You**

This is our fourth date. This time we decided to meet in a forest. What do I do? I feel like I am at a loss, I cannot see any progress so far, but at the same time I don't feel like our current relationship had degraded in any way. However, something has changed… I am not sure what it is, I do not know if this change really exists or if it is only in my imagination, but there is something different about you. When you talk to me you sound different, the expression in your eyes changes whenever you look at me… No, I will not take any haste in drawing my conclusion. No, I would rather analyze the change later.

You asked me what we were going to do on this date, but I shrugged my shoulder and you became angry. It is always the same story… everything I do angers you, everything I say is wrong. I sigh heavily, while you wait for an acceptable answer to your question, but I don't know the answer, I don't know what to do, it is not like we are having normal dates. How is one to make someone fall in love with them? Someone? No, not _just_ someone, but a youkai and not just _any_ youkai, it is Sesshoumaru we are talking about. Why did I accept this bet?

I look everywhere around me, but I can't think of any place to go. At this particular moment, I feel a soft breeze blow over my skin… The forest is not a bad place, we could stay here; but how do I tell you this without upsetting you? I started thinking, the seconds turned into minutes and still, I said nothing. I have not found a way to tell you… it seems that I'll just have to tell you as I usually do. In the end, it does not even matter. Regardless of the tone I use you will get angry.

…

We are seated face to face, each of us is leaning against a tree. Just as I feared, you are upset. Can't I ever do anything right? Another sigh escapes my lips while I make myself comfortable against the roots of the tree I am reclining on; for some roots, they are unexpectedly comfortable.

At times, I can feel your sight focused on me, but I try to ignore you. I don't want to see your face laced with anger, the current situation we find ourselves in is uncomfortable enough… What could we do? You are supposed to fall in love with me, but how will I obtain your love when all you seem to feel for me is hate? Damn it… I don't even know the reason for your hate. What did I do to you? Well… besides taking your father's sword away from you and helping Inuyasha cut your arm, I also stopped you every time you wanted to steal Tetsaiga and I also helped my friends destroy your plans… Now that I think on it, I can see that you have enough reasons to hate me… but I asked your forgiveness for the first two things, which in the end are the only ones I regret. The others, on the other hand… I did all those things in order to protect our lives and that of innocent people.

God help me! How do I do it? How can I make you see the reality you avoid so much, the reality you twist in a way that is characteristic only to you? The emotions exist and you have them, I am certain of it, but how on earth can I show this to you?

An idea springs to my mind… there is something I could do, only to see if you react in some way. Nevertheless, if I do it, I am certain that you will kill me. I simply cannot assume such a risk. It is too dangerous. I looked at you without completely turning towards you and I caught you observing me. At that instant, you quickly averted your eyes, which made me blush. Why? Because I am ashamed… I haven't noticed that I was being scrutinized. Truth be told, I have been so caught up in my thoughts that I completely ignored you. I glance your way again, but this time you seem to be looking at something else… Even so, I see the same emotion on your face… you are upset…

"Is my presence bothering you so much?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you always look upset when you are around me."

"Everything you do is wrong."

"Well then… I am truly sorry my Lord, since you are the embodiment of perfection."

"Of course I am."

I frown at this answer because I know you caught on the sarcasm, even though you played my game, thus strengthening my beliefs in the existence of your emotions.

"Don't say! Do you really think yourself to be perfect?"

"Yes."

"Do you always do everything right?"

"No, _everything_ I do is perfect."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

It angers me that you can be so arrogant. You irritate me! If only I could find something, you weren't good at. If only I could rub it in your face… that at least in some aspect I am better than you, but what? Archery? No, it is impossible for him to manage with just one arm. In the end, the idea was not to humiliate him… Then what? Cooking? Singing? Dancing?… Kagome, stop saying idiocies, these are not activities he would ever do…

"Are you surprised?"

You smiled at me patronizingly, with arrogance… I hate you so much right now. My face started reddening from the anger I felt. I was boiling with anger. There had to be something he could not do… suddenly an idea came to me, the same one I had some hours back. It was something illogical and silly, but it could work. I am sure he never did it before, while me… well, I do have _some_ experience… although I only did it with Inuyasha, but this gives me an advantage.

I smile… apparently, I smiled in an unusual way, because I saw surprise reflected in your eyes. The surprise you showed me helped me strengthen my resolve. It seems that after all it is not such a bad idea.

"I challenge you."

"To do what?"

"To show me that you are as perfect as you claim to be. Let's see if you can really do everything right."

"What is it about?"

"Kiss me."

"What!?"

"Exactly what you heard. _Kiss _me."

"Never."

"Don't tell me you are afraid. The _great_ Lord Sesshoumaru is afraid to kiss a mere human?"

I smiled triumphantly when I saw your anger, but this time I didn't care, it was fun. You look at me with so much hate that your eyes have come alight with fury. Face it, _I_win this battle.

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Sesshoumaru: I am the Best

**Here is a new chapter of Love Bet. As always, Inuyasha does not belong to me and neither does the story (Cindy Elric), only the translation is mine. I hope you'll enjoy the story just as much as I enjoyed reading and translating it.**

…

** Sesshoumaru: I am the Best**

_"Kiss me…"_

I would never do it! Never!

_"Don't tell me you are afraid…"_

That cursed word again! Afraid!? I have never felt something like that and I never will. Who do you think you are, to make fun of me in such a way? _You_ are just a simple human.

You know I hate you and that is why you have such a wide grin plastered on your face. How can I show you that you are wrong?

There is only one option…

My eyesight focuses on your lips… I know how to kiss, despite never doing it. I have seen those _disgusting_ proofs of love, that disgusting union between two beings. How can they do that? It is repulsive.

No matter how disgusting is the mere thought of doing it… that spark that appeared in your eyes tells me that you think you have won this battle. If I don't do something this victory will really belong to you… and that is unacceptable!

To kiss… It cannot be that hard, can it? If it is the custom of such a primitive species, it cannot be that complicated… No, at first sight it seems to be something quite simple to achieve.

"I accept it Sesshoumaru… there are things that even you cannot do."

Again that cursed tone… you are laughing at me. I will not allow it. I would rather die, than let you win.

I get up and you copy my movements. You are convinced that I cannot do it. I come closer to you while you stay put. You did not wipe off that annoying smile from your face. You are calm. Right now, I am at an arm's distance from you, taking into consideration all the possible risks, eyeing my victim.

"Well?"

You are waiting for me to come closer, but I am taking longer than you expected. There is something stopping me… my pride. My dignity forces me to doubt my actions. I was about to do something important. I was on the verge of staining my mouth with that woman's essence. That human… I simply could not do it. No…

"I win."

This was enough to put an end to my doubts. Those two words made my arm come up against the tree and trap you there. These words made me come closer to your lips, made me take them without asking your permission.

Victory… I thought while I was biting your bottom lip. I hurt you. I know because I could smell your blood. However, this did not stop me. I had to prove to you that I could perform this useless action just as perfectly as everything else I did.

You could not respond. I was so brutal and so fast, that when you realized what was happening I was already tasting your mouth. I saw your eyes widening more than ever before. I never saw those brown eyes up close. You struggled to pull away, you pushed me, you distanced yourself… but everything was in vain. I am stronger then you and you know it. That is why I am sorry that you stopped, that you are defeated, but you have to admit that you lost and I won.

A few seconds went by. How many? Only six. That little time was enough to show you your defeat; you must admit your defeat. I _want _to hear you say it… Say that _I _am the winner.

"You loose."

"No, I win."

I frowned. How could you say that? I _did it_, I kissed you! Admit your defeat, don't lie!

"What do you mean? I kissed you."

"Yes, but the challenge wasn't about that."

"Then what was it about?"

"To show me that you are perfect. Nevertheless, that kiss… I'm sorry to tell you, but Inuyasha kisses better than you."

I looked at you with anger in my eyes and you smiled. At that moment, I hated you with a vengeance. If I could, I would break your neck and then I would go after that useless half-breed. Inuyasha is better than me!? That is a LIE! It is absurd, it is so unreal that it could not be possible. I have always been the best… I have always executed everything perfectly… that is why I am the strongest and the most feared among all youkai. Even so, a human said that Inuyasha could do something better than me… damn it…

It is true that kissing is something that the humans invented… it is something they do on a daily basis. It is obvious that being part of that species, they are better at it, but that is no excuse for _him_ being better then me at it… although it is something completely useless…

"In what way is he better then me?"

"In every way."

You smiled again, you be damned… I won't accept it, never. That half-breed cannot overcome me, even when it comes to such a pathetic matter.

"I will prove to you that _I _am the better one."

I take you by surprise again, trapping you, covering that annoying mouth of yours with mine… but this time around, I am not being brutal, but suave, calm… I am showing you I can do it, that nothing is impossible for me to achieve.

This time I was not the only one doing the kissing. I felt your mouth trying to match the movements of my mouth, opening more, giving me entrance. It was then that I felt something strange, something I could not grasp… it was something… something… Warm.

Some warm feeling took over my body, took the control over my mouth… my mouth was kissing you of its own accord; my tongue was caressing your lips… I caught myself when my hand was about to entangle itself in your hair and I pulled away quickly. What have I done? What was I doing? What was I about to do? Damn it, I must have acted on my instincts.


	6. Kagome: Strange Flavor

**Inuyasha does not belong to me and neither does the story (only the translation is mine). The story belongs to Cindy Elric.**

…**.**

**Kagome: Strange Flavor **

The kiss ended with the same abruptness that it started with, and you quickly pulled away from me. You looked at your arm as if you were scolding it for something it did. Shortly after you pulled away, you diverted your gaze from me and kept quiet for a long time… You seemed to be thinking of something that required your whole attention…

As for me… I cannot move. You are still holding onto me and I do not know how to make you notice it. It is not that I feel uncomfortable. No, I could not say that…

Suddenly, you remembered that I was still there. You turned away from me and maintained the same silence… you did not even look at me, you just kept walking away.

"What do you have to say now?"

These were the first words I have heard from you after the prolonged silence that followed the abrupt end of the kiss. I started thinking, attempting to find the answer, but before answering, I realized something… you were betrayed again, but this time around, it was your voice… I could hear doubt in it and I swear to God that I noticed a little bit of stuttering in it too. Am I really right? Did I hear well?

"So?"

Your new question awoke me from my reverie; I became caught in my thoughts again and apparently, you returned to your old self… you were upset… again.

"I need to think about it."

You did not like my answer. I know this because you turned towards me just to show me your face… you are more upset than you have ever been before.

"Just accept that I win."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure yet."

You frowned, but even so, I am sorry to tell you that I do not lie… I need time to think it through… Your first kiss was wild, senseless… I could not feel anything else but fear and pain. You _dared_ bite me! Damn you! You were far from surpassing Inuyasha…

But this one… this one was so different, so suave, so… sweet. I could feel something that I never imagined to exist in you. It was such a pleasant warmth, so special… this kiss makes me doubt my words… I do not know anymore… It is not because of my pride… I need to accept my defeat, I need to give you credit for what you did. I know very well that you must have felt like dying when you kissed me.

You keep looking at me with an angry expression plastered on your face… You are waiting for an answer. Do you really think that I can decide so easily? Well, it is not easy at all. Inuyasha is someone very special to me. His kisses are unique… I cannot compare them… while you… I do not know…

"I do not know."

I am being sincere and I see that you understand that. You look at me with eyes filled with reproach, but you say nothing. You do not question me. I can hear your silent growls. I do not know if it is because of me, but you turned around and started walking away. I asked you where you were going and you answered that the meeting for today has ended.

I saw you disappear among the trees, you left me alone… you are so insensitive. It does not matter anymore… I sighed deeply, thus getting rid of any of the emotions you made me feel and I headed back to camp. Inuyasha and my friends must be waiting for me. I must hurry.

When I returned, Sango and Miroku greeted me and told me that Inuyasha had gone together with Shippo to bring water. At finding out this piece of information, I cannot help but feel grateful. I sit down and they start questioning me about my studies. I tell them that everything is running smoothly. Of course, I lie to them and they just smile back. I copy them. I feel terrible for lying to them, but at the same time, I am happy because they believe my lies. I always used the excuse of needing time alone in order to learn for school, to justify my absence. This time alone is the compromise I have made with Inuyasha for not letting me go back to the future as often as I would have wished.

I heard his voice; he was chasing poor Shippo again. The little one jumped in my arms to find refuge, which I gladly offered. In order to stop Inuyasha I said the magic word, which made him direct his complaints towards me.

After some time the evening finally descended upon us. I realized that I have spent almost the entire day in the forest. Since it was already evening, everyone had gathered around the fire. They were either reclining one on the other (like Shippo and Kirara) or they were sitting in a position that was rather uncomfortable with their heads reclining on the person that was right besides them. I found this image so tender that it made me smile.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing in particular."

This made me focus my sight on the person who was accompanying me… Inuyasha. He was playing with the fire while he was looking in an awry way at me. I smiled at him and his cheeks turned red. Could someone be more enchanting then this?

"And… How did that thing you do go?"

"My studies?"

"Yeah, that."

"Ok. Thank you."

This lie ate at me. You only smiled at me, ignorant of the truth. You have put so much trust into me… Your lack of worry and your trust hurt me even more.

The night finally came. Everyone was sleeping, except you and me. I am not sleepy and I know very well that you will keep me company until I will fall asleep. I smile at myself; I am delighted by your gentleness. I am fascinated by the way you are when you finally let your guard down… you are incredible, fascinating…

"Inuyasha… would you help me with something?"

"Sure."

"I need to check something."

"What?"

"It is something I have doubts about…"

Before you can question me again, I trap your lips in a kiss. A soft, sweet, and intoxicating kiss… your lips are unique. I knew it… nothing can be compared to them.

"And this?"

"It's a goodnight kiss."

I smile at you while I am blushing. I can see you blushing too. You imitate me while you keep playing with the fire. You are fidgeting and this makes me broaden my smile. I focus my eyesight on the fire and this is when I feel something inside me, I feel a strange flavor in my mouth… it is something I seem to miss… it is something I still do not know.

**Sorry for the delay but I have been quite busy lately. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Sesshoumaru: Curses

**Inuyasha does not belong to me and neither does the story (only the translation is mine). The story belongs to Cindy Elric.**

…**..**

**Sesshoumaru: Curses**

Unbelievable! I will never believe this! These cursed instincts…

It was our fifth meeting, but something was different… the atmosphere was uncomfortable, as if there was something strange floating in the air.

"I can't keep up with this."

I looked at you with the tail of my eye, feigning indifference. I was willing to listen your answer to my question.

"With what?"

"With this… with our meetings."

You are not even looking at me; apparently, the grass is more important at the moment. I smile in anticipation of my victory.

"Are you giving up?"

"No."

"Then?"

You are avoiding my scrutinizing look; you do not want to see me… I can see that there is something bothering you… your eyes have lost their fire. But then again, what do I care?

"I can't keep up with this. He doesn't deserve something like this."

I saw how your eyes glassed over. What is so sad about the flower you've been focusing on? Humans…

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything will end here."

This time around you looked at me and I could see your glassed over eyes. Are you going to cry? Why? I don't understand you.

"This means that I win, since I did not fall in love with you."

"You can think whatever you want."

You talked to me with contempt, trying to hide something; but it was useless, I saw a tear trickle down your check.

"You have to say it. Face your defeat."

"Why is it so important for you?"

"You must say it."

I frown at this. We had a deal! Face your defeat already!

"What will you win if I do it?"

You looked at me with an angry expression, your eyes were hiding something strange, something that made me smile. I knew it….

"You fell in love with me."

"Stop saying idiocies."

"Why else would you end our game? Face it. You lost because you fell in love."

"I could never love someone like you."

"Then why did you…"

"It's because of Inuyasha!"

You jumped to your feet while you were screaming at me. You looked down at me with anger in your eyes. I could see you shake, but I do not know if you are shaking out of anger or fear.

"I don't want to keep lying to him because I love him!"

I looked up at you with a surprise I could not hide. Damn it! This was the last thing I expected to hear. I do not know how to react. First, I have to set my thoughts in order. I avoid looking at you. I start focusing my eyesight on the flower you were looking at before. Now I can see how interesting it can be…

"I cannot keep up with this because I love him."

I can feel you sitting down. I am still avoiding your eyes. I need more time to think.

….

Having cleared my mind, I focus my sight on you. Now, you are the one ignoring me. A tree seems to have become the center of your attention. I examine you without you noticing it… your strange clothes, your eyes that were still flooded with tears, your lips… damn it! After that disgusting kiss, I could not get your flavor out of my mind. I am not saying that I liked it, no, never; but I cannot forget it, something of it staid with me… something that belongs to you… I tried to erase it. I spilt my own blood and still, I could not rid myself of that disgusting feeling.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"  
"For not being a proper enemy."

You showed me a sad smile and I smiled back. Proper enemy? You? I never thought of you like that. I am sorry, but you are not that important.

"It was to be expected."

You looked at me with reproach, but you did not seem to be angry because soon after, you started laughing a pure laughter. What is so funny?

'You are funny – you looked at me askew – don't look so surprised, I'm not a mind reader, I read the question in your eyes."

My eyes? What do you mean? Even more important… since when can you understand me? Damn it!

"Are you not going to ask me again, who is the best kisser?"

"What?"

"I never answered you. You deserve to know the truth now that this is going to be our last encounter."

I forgot about it…

"I'm listening."

"I'm sorry, but Inuyasha will always be the best."

This again!? Inuyasha cannot be better than me at anything… well she says she loves him, probably this is the reason for which her mind makes her say things that are not real.

"Stop saying idiocies."

"Oh, yes, these are only useless things that only humans can do."

Your smile increases at the same pace with my hate. Cursed human! I am happy that this will end, I do not what to see you any more, I do not want to do it any more.

"Soon the sun will set."

"You should leave."

"Why? Does my presence bother you?" – you smiled yet again – "don't worry as soon as the sun sets I'll leave and you will never see me again."

The sky became red because of the setting sun while you were talking. There were only a few minutes left until sundown. Everything ended. After all, the game had to come to an end. Even better, I had fewer things to worry about.

"The night has come. Well then, Sesshoumaru, this would be all."

"Wait a minute, there is still something."

"Yes, yes… Lord Sesshoumaru is a demon who has no feelings whatsoever. Love is a useless thing and I was wrong, I humbly admit that."

Your voice is not persuasive enough because I can feel something strange in it. Your quiet laughter angers me even more, but then again, I got what I wanted from you so I do not need you anymore.

"I cannot deny that it was fun – you got up and offered me your hand – I found it very entertaining."

"Well, I didn't." I ignored your hand and I got up on my own.

"I don't believe you."

You looked at me for a few moments and smiled, thus erasing any trace of tears from your eyes… this was all. It had ended. What did I win? Nothing… I heard you say that I won, but it was a voice filled with sarcasm. That game came to life from an impulse, it did not have some specific purpose, it was just an insignificant bet…

The stars adorned the night sky, the moon shone above us and you were still here. The night came and bought with it a cold breeze but I was still here.

We were expecting to see who would do the first move, as if we were waiting for the approval of the other to be on our way. Why am I doing this? I do not have the least idea.

"Good night Sesshoumaru. It was fun."

"Whatever you say."

You looked at me in a strange way; I have never seen that smile before. It was new. You never showed it to me before. It confused me for a few seconds. I was brought back to reality by something you did without warning me beforehand or asking for permission… you approached me, put your hands on my shoulders, and kissed me on the check. It was so suave that I did not even realized what you did, until you were on your way back, entering the forest and leaving me alone with my musings... Ever since this game began, I have been unable to think clearly; I have lost my cold heart… I cannot even remember how many times I cursed this day and everything because of that damned human.

"Damn it."

**To be continued…**

**Thanks for reading.  
**


	8. Kagome: Confession

**Inuyasha does not belong to me and neither does the story (only the translation is mine). The story belongs to Cindy Elric.**

…**..**

**Kagome: Confession**

I had already decided… I knew what I had to do; after all, it would have been useless in denying it. The inevitable had finally happened.

I am glad that this game began, because it gave me the opportunity of seeing something I have failed to notice up until now, something I denied…

I love him…

I love him with all my being…

At least this bet was useful in some way…

I ran away from Sesshoumaru as my emotions started overrunning me… I could not wait to see him, I wanted to hug him, to tell him how I felt…

Since when have I started to feel like this towards him?

Since forever.

I knew it the second I laid my eyes on him, although it may seem strange and distant, I could see something in him that caught my attention… the look in his eyes, his voice, everything.

The moon shone above me, it helped me avoid the rocks in my way. I had to hurry before he left.

"I hope he has not left yet."

I stopped for a few moments to catch my breath and wipe away a few sweat droplets from my forehead. Maybe I should exercise more because I get tired too fast… well, this is the least important thing right now, I will think about it later.

I could already see the place where we had camped; it would not take long to reach it. I could finally see those golden eyes I liked so much…

All of a sudden, something caught my attention… a light up in the sky… it was strange… it seemed to move, but I did not pay attention to it, I continued running. I reached the clearing but it was empty, my breathing was ragged, you had left… damn it…

I observed my surroundings and I saw that light again. Something inside me told me that I was not going to like this… I followed the light without knowing where it would take me. It was then that I saw you… you were in front of a tree looking up. What are you doing? I started coming towards you with very much care, I did not want to scare you… I did not manage… I stepped on a branch and attracted your attention… you turned around and our eyes clashed. I can see your surprise written all over your face… this makes me smile.

"Hi."

I greeted you because your silence confused me. You looked at me with a very serious expression on your face. What is happening? I made another three steps towards you, looking you in the eyes, searching something in those amber eyes I learned to love.

"Kagome?"

You finally said my name, breaking your prolonged silence. I smiled at hearing my name coming off your lips. I liked your tone of voice… that sound only you could make.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you something…"

I looked at you blushing, I was ashamed by what I was about to tell you. You looked at me with a surprised look on your face. It was obvious that you did not expect me to show up in that place, at least not after our last talk.

"I love you…"

Your eyes had never been as big as when you heard me tell you that I loved you. You did not know how to react or what to tell me. I found your reaction so sweet that I smiled again…

"So romantic…"

I heard a voice from above and it scared me. I looked up and I started searching for the person who talked among the branches of the tree. As soon as my eyes started focusing on the shape of the person sitting on one of the branches, I saw her. What was she doing here? What were you doing here with her? I looked at you with a betrayed look in my eyes… I could not believe it…

"What is she doing here?"

"Kagome, wait…"

You came closer to me and I backed away from you, I did not know what was happening.

"What is she doing here!?"

I could not find another word for this, except… betrayal. I looked at you with an angry look in my eyes, while your look was one of pain. You looked away in an attempt of avoiding my look. This hurt me even more then your silence. I do not like that look in your eyes.

Why?

Why are you with her?

Why?

"Tell me Inuyasha, why are you with her?"

**To be continued…**

**I am really glad that you like this story, because that means it is not a loss of time to translate it. I'm sorry for taking so long in updating, but up until now it was quite hard to keep up with the translation of this story and my own stories. Apparently, my muse decided to leave me, so I have more time to translate this story. Have a nice week! **


	9. Sesshoumaru: Disturbance

**Inuyasha does not belong to me and neither does the story (only the translation is mine). The story belongs to Cindy Elric.**

…**..**

**Sesshoumaru: Disturbance**

The game ended, I have nothing else to do in this place. Then, what am I still doing here? I am still looking after you. You run away, you were in a rush. Where were you headed? Well… it does not matter anymore. I turn around and leave, getting rid of the game, of my thoughts, of these feelings that are so alien to me. I look up. It is late, I should be returning…

…

I walk for a few minutes in the opposite direction from the little girl and my servant; I do not want to see them… right now I do not want to see anyone. Maybe I need a good fight, to spill some blood, to do something suited for a powerful demon.

I can feel a presence, I recognize it… it is that hanyou. I frown at feeling your presence at his side, but the again you said you loved him. You ran strait into his arms… that is a good thing, you could not have found a better place. After all, garbage should stay with garbage.

"What are you doing here?"

I feel a strange voice, unknown, but at the same time familiar. I look for the responsible. I turn around and I see something I did not expect to find behind me. It was a presence I have seldom met… someone I do not know, but who reminds me of that human.

"You are Inuyasha's brother, right?"

She smiled a cold smile at me. A smile lacking life, but then again, she herself was only an empty vessel. I smile at this, mocking her current state, trying to hurt her.

"And you are that dead priestess."

"My name is Kikyo." She frowned, offended at my comment, but I could not care less.

"I don't care."

"Are you looking for that girl?"

She took me by surprise, but I did not let her see that. I limited myself at observing her in silence, challenging that look in her eyes. It irritated me that she could be just as ice-cold as I was.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't loose your time in denying it. I know very well that you saw each other behind everyone's back. One of my serpents caught you various times." She said this while she was petting one of her serpents. Disgusting.

"I'm not denying it, since it has no meaning whatsoever. What are you trying to obtain with this? What do you want?"

"From you? Nothing. I already got what I wanted from you… Due to you, Inuyasha finally understood that I am the better choice and not that girl."

"I don't care about this."

"Maybe you are right, but well… what is done cannot be undone and she is suffering the consequences – she smiled – it could not be more perfect than this."

"Why are you overjoyed by her suffering?"

"Do you care?"

"No."

"Then why do you want to know?"

"Because I can't understand your intentions."

"My intentions are simple. I don't care who suffers as long as I get what I want. I don't care whom I have to hurt along the way."

"What do you want?"

"To get Inuyasha and my life back. That is all I want."

She raised her eyes to the sky to look at the stars and she frowned. This last action reminded me of that human girl. They look alike; they are identical. No, that is a lie. They do not look alike at all, it is impossible. The iciness of this woman cannot be compared to the warmth of that human girl.

"It's useless to try. You can't win anything by wishing such useless things."

"Why are you saying this?"  
"That feeling is useless. Love is unimportant. I already proved that."  
"You may be right, but it does not matter. It is due to this egoistic wish that I am still alive and I won't let anyone interfere."

"It is just a wish to possess someone; feelings have nothing to do with it."

"That is true. After all, only someone as despicable as myself could have agreed with you."

"I don't need anyone's approval, neither yours nor that human's."

"I know – she passed by me with no worries whatsoever. She simply walked by me and when she was past me, she turned around only slightly and I could see the outline of a smile – but even so you wanted it, you fought against that girl in order to obtain your victory… an empty victory. Tell me what you won when you made her say that love is a useless thing. Could you believe it, after hearing it come from the very lips you kissed?"

I saw her walking away without waiting for an answer. It is not like I did not have an answer ready, many words filled with hate and disgust were at the tip of my tongue , it is just that she did not give me time. She left. I fisted my hand and hit a nearby tree. I hated her; I hated myself for loosing my control and hated her… It is something unimportant… it must not affect me. No, it does not affect me…

I walked away, walking in a strait line. I did not even think of where I wanted to reach, that was unimportant. Why on earth would it matter, after all!?

"I should have known."

I heard a voice I knew, nearby. I raised my eyes from the ground and focused my sight on her, on the shadow that was in front of me. You were in front of a huge tree with one of your hands on it. It looked to me as if you were talking to it. I stopped in silence, trying to spy on you, although I was aware of the fact that maybe you had already discovered me.

"Apparently, it is too much to ask for a happy end…"

You, cursed human, do you know that I am here and you have simply decided to ignore me? I come closer to you. My steps are so silent that they are almost invisible. You do not turn around, you simply raise your eyes to look at the tree's branches. This makes me stop dead in my tracks, no… I do not care about you. I do not care that you are here all alone. That strange tone in your voice… that dark energy that surrounds you… I turn around, I am going to ignore you. I do not care about what may be happening to you.

"Are you leaving?"

This stopped me… so you did feel my presence.

"You are just as talkative as always, aren't you?"

You do not look at me, but you dare laugh at me. I turn around angry… this is not your lucky day. I am not willing to overlook your insolence, you… cursed human.

"I have nothing to tell you."

"I know. You are always like this… after all, I was the only one to talk during our meetings."

"That is because…"

"Because I am a talkative human – you interrupted me – that is another thing I am aware of, thanks for reminding me."

You are more insolent than you usually are. This makes me pay more attention. I have a feeling that something is going to happen. There is something strange floating around you.

"What's happening?"

"Why ask?"

"Talk human, there is something strange going on."

"You are so perceptive Sesshoumaru, but then again, I did not expect anything less from you."

"What's happening?"

"Do you care?"

"Maybe."

"Hahaha… really now… - you laughed, you're ironical – fine, since you seem to show so much interest in me I should be polite and answer your questions."  
There is definitely something strange with you and that bothers me, but not because I am worried but because I cannot understand it. You are the only being in this world that I cannot understand.

"What happened?"

"Well…. I'll tell you the short version of the story… I confessed my love and I was cruelly punished for it."

You turned around. I wish you had not done it. I do not like the look in your eyes… they are empty… there is no life in them. The light in your eyes has dimmed away. They are cold now. They are red and your checks are stained by tears, damn you! I curse you for being able to make me feel something. I curse the one responsible for your current state. I curse myself for feeling something similar to sadness.

**To be continued….**


	10. Kagome: A New Beginning

**Inuyasha does not belong to me and neither does the story (only the translation is mine). The story belongs to Cindy Elric.**

…

**Kagome: A New Beginning?**

I estimate that we are close to midnight. I raise my eyes to the sky, losing myself among the leaves and the stars. I can feel your presence, but at this point in time I could not care less that you may get angry at me.

The time goes by… has an hour gone by already? I am still here searching for answers to the thousand questions that had formed in my mind… why is the destiny playing around with me, why does it not allow me to be happy and you… well, you are still there… without having moved an inch, in silence. I do not know if you are looking at me, but that is not important now. Not now…

I can feel the cold. An annoying breeze is playing with my hair and skirt, which makes me shiver. Nevertheless, I cannot do anything about it. There is no place I can go to take cover, I have nowhere to go anymore… No, I will not return to camp, I cannot return. He does not want to see me. This could not have ended in a worse way… yes it could, if I had died.

"What is wrong?"

I can hear the question, the worry of the person that is behind me. I do not turn around. I do not want to see you, because right now I want to be alone. However, it would not be the best idea ever. I could do something I would regret later on, maybe something bad…

"Talk."

"Tell me Sesshoumaru… why are you still here?"

I ask out of sheer interest, I expected you to leave me here alone minutes ago, but you are still here. What are you waiting for? What do you want? Do you want to laugh at me?... because that would be the icing on the cake.

"It's freezing, you should return with…"

"I want to know – you interrupt me – what happened."

"Why?"

"Answer."

I forgot how strong headed you can be. I sigh heavily and look away. I will not let you see my eyes. I do not want you to see me like this. I am not like this.

"I already told you, I got punished for playing without permission. Every action has its consequences… and I paid mine."

"It was our game, it wasn't only your fault."

"It's so strange hearing you say this, it seems I am not the one who says idiocies – you are frowning, I can tell even though I am not looking at you – you are right. We are both at fault, but you have no one to whom you have to explain yourself, you haven't hurt anyone."

"Neither have you."

"Yes, I did. I hurt the person I love the most on this world… I entered a dangerous game and I lost."

"That's true, you lost."

I do not need you to remind me that, to repeat my own words. I look at you with an angry look upon my face. You notice and remain silent. It is so funny… in a different situation I would have probably laughed and smiled at you.

"I lost more than that idiotic bet Sesshoumaru, but you would never be able to understand that."

"I don't understand."

"I was expecting something like this, but it doesn't matter, not anymore."

"What will you do?"

"I don't know, maybe I will return home, back to my time and forget all about this, burry it in some corner, forget it had ever happened…"

"Run away… something that a human would do."

"Hurting a person who is already at the ground is also something that a demon would do – I do not like it, the words seem to hurt more then before.

It is true, I could return home, but the well is too far away from here. It would take me days or months to reach it. Maybe Kirara would help me, but returning would mean that I would have to see him. No, I would rather walk.

"Such a shame… I expected to make you see your defeat."

"Excuse me?" I look at you without understanding what you are saying… I lost the track of our conversation.

"To make you recall your words."

"Sesshoumaru… that has ended, the game is over. I perfectly remember telling you this hours before, when I recognized that the victory was yours."

"And you think that that is enough for me? You did not speak the truth, you did not believe what you were saying, I did not believe you."

"So you catch on to sarcasm… that is something new, but… what does it matter anymore."

"You have no other things to occupy your mind right now."

"Things to occupy my mind?"

"Exactly, you're free to do whatever it is needed in order to reach your objective."

"Sesshoumaru… are you alright? Did you hit your head? Why do you want to start anew that stupid game? You don't win anything and I have nothing to offer you. Don't come up with the excuse that it is because of your pride, because I know very well that you could not care less of what I think of you."

"I agree with you for the first time, but you have something that I want. It is something we can include in the bet."

"What do you want?"

"The Shikon jewel."

That took me by surprise, I had no idea that you were after the jewel or that you wanted to include it in the bet. What are you after? I know very well that you could take it from me as we speak since I am unarmed, alone and weaker then you. Why do not you do it then?

"This is too much…" I put one of my hands on my forehead as if to quiet down the new question. This is too much for one night.

"So what do you say?"

"Let me get it strait… you want us to renew the game, but to include the jewel this time around. You want me to give it to you if you win? If I fall in love with you or if I fail to make you fall in love with me, the jewel will be yours."

"Yes."

"Just out of curiosity… What will you offer in exchange? Please don't say that you will admit your defeat because that does not equal my sacrifice."

"I will take you back to your time; I know very well that you need to reach that clearing in order to be able to return home and we are to far away for you to walk there. If you win, I'll give you Ah-Un to take you there."

"Explain me because I cannot understand… why do you want the jewel?"

"It's none of your business."

"Why don't you take them from me?"

"Because it is of no use to me in the state it is now in. The few fragments you have would be useless. I need its power to increase, which is why I need you to gather more shards."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"You will look for them."

"What?"

"You have nowhere to go, so you could use your time to find them."

You must be joking, you must have hit your head… this is not you. Yes, you are just an illusion that stands in front of me. I look at you, examining that icy amber. Damn it! It is you, but what are you planning to do? Are you crazy?

"Sesshoumaru… are you sure? What I want to say is that you could take the shards from me and continue to look for the others yourself."

"I can't feel them."

"You could kidnap me and force me to find them. There is no need for the bet."

"That is what you want?" You smiled coldly at me.

"Of course not. However, what I do want is understand…" Your patronizing attitude angers me.

"I have already told you… It is very simple, you either accept or deny the options I've given you. You should be grateful, I could very well force you to do it. You should be grateful that I am offering this to you."

"Thank you? You want me to repeat the same mistakes?"

"You can never repeat them. Did you forget that you have no one to hurt anymore?"

You are smiling. Do you enjoy my suffering? I cannot think right now at making you fall in love with me. I cannot, I love Inuyasha even though he may not love me. Even if he yelled at me or changed me for Kikyo… it would have been his right to do so, I lied to him, I cheated on him the person he hates more… I deserve his anger… I cannot forget his eyes, the hurt and disappointment in them…

My eyes were ready to shed more tears. I saw you frown, you disliked my reaction, but do not worry because my tears are not for you. I have no reason to cry for you.

"You are a bastard, did you know that?"

"I'm not the one making you cry."

"But you helped."

"You agreed to the first game, it was your decision."

"I know, there is no need to remind me that."

"Then stop complaining."

"I am not complaining, not to you. I know you could not care less. I just realized this because of this stupid idea you came up with." Having said this, I turn my back to you.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm leaving. I'm not interested in continuing this conversation."

"Are you running away?"

"Yes, I don't want to get hurt again."

"Are you afraid you'll fall in love with me?" You ended with a smile.

"I'm afraid of getting involved in something very dangerous. If you want, you can come and steal my jewel whenever you wish, I don't care. You can rule the damn world for all I care."

"That is not my objective."

"Then do whatever you want, I don't care."

"You won't win anything if you continue down that road on your own. You won't be able to make it, you'll die before you'll manage to accomplish your destiny."

I turn around again, meeting your eyes. Apparently, you do not like the look in my eyes because your facial expression changes. Do my lifeless eyes bother you? Well… you will have to get used to it.

"I'll come with you, I'll gather the shard fragments, and I'll take part in that useless game you are trying to reinitiate. However, I want you to answer something without excuses, without smart questions, without word games… What is it you are really after? What is your objective?"

"It is none of your business; all I want is the jewel."

"Then why do you want to renew the bet?"

"Because I also want to break your annoying pride, I can see in your eyes a useless glitter, you are hurt. That half-breed hurt you just like that miko, but even so I cannot feel hate coming off you. Someone like you cannot exist, I am sure that you continue to believe in that useless feeling…"

"I believe in it – I interrupted you – I will always believe."

"You have no reasons to believe in it, you thought you felt it, you said you confessed, but what did you win? Nothing, you must admit that this feeling is useless. The pain you feel now is something useless. I will not settle with your empty words, you must admit your defeat so that I can finally shut up my pride."

"Your despicable, you win nothing by forcing me to play this game. My defeat won't give you any useful advantage."

"A human could never understand this, but for a demon pride is everything, I won't allow a mere woman to make fun of me. I will break your will even if that is the last thing I will do."

I am completely convinced now that the demons are irrational. I have heard you thousands of time priding yourself with how cold and calculated you are, but let me tell you that you are showing the completely opposite. Your sin is pride; you will burn in the flames of the inferno. Well… I do not think that this is your worst sin…

"The jewel will be an extra prize in your victory – you look at me in silence, apparently you have said all you had to say, great, now at least I know that you can say more than monosyllables - I can't understand youkai – I sighed. You are right, I have nowhere to go and nothing to do and the last thing I want is be killed by some monster. Let me tell you that you don't scare me anymore."

You look at me with an angry look in your eyes… maybe I exaggerated with my insolence.

"After all, you travel with Rin, so I would not feel alone… tell me your majesty, where do I have to go?"

You frown again. I cannot help it, I like upsetting you, I find it entertaining. This feeling alleviates the pain I feel. I can still feel it, it may be here for a while longer, but if I will busy myself with something, it may be easier for me to get over it.

Anyway…

Renewed game?

I believe so…

Until when?

Until our pried will let us.

**To be continued…**


	11. Sesshoumaru: A New Shine

**Inuyasha does not belong to me and neither does the story (only the translation is mine). The story belongs to Cindy Elric.**

**...**

**Sesshoumaru: A New Shine**

Three days have passed, three days since the game was renewed because of me, three days since this noisy human has been traveling with us, three days since Jaken has not shut up, complaining that the small girl has been smiling even more than before.

"Sesshoumaru, aren't you going to eat?"

"Kagome-sama, Lord Sesshoumaru never eats with us."

"The Lord would never eat with a human!"

"Don't say that Jaken-sama…"

"Let him be Rin, if he talks like that, then it means that he doesn't want to eat with us either."

"Well… you see… I do want to eat…"

"Very well."

The three of them eat on the grass, I am a few meters away, watching them. That human has learned how to treat my useless servant, how to make him accept things he himself swore never to do, while the little girl was annoyingly happy. She spent her time talking to the woman, she even seemed to have taken up the woman's insolence since she has talked to me on several occasions with an excessive confidence. I frowned at this, I do not know what was going through my mind when I made this proposition, most certainly was not all there…

"Sesshoumaru…" you came closer to me.

"What?"

"Today… could you come today with me to some place?" you turned your eyes to the ground, thus missing the cold look in my eyes.

"I have no reason to so it." I will not lend myself to your whims.

"Consider it to be one of our meetings; you said that you would let me do whatever I wanted in order to achieve my goal." Now you have made up your mind, it was obvious because you focused your eyes on me. If I denied you this, then you would never let me be.

"Where?"

"Before nightfall we are going to eat with Rin and Jaken." You smile at me an returned to the girl's side.

It took me three seconds to realize something… damn you! Did you learn how to manipulated me too?

"No way." This is absurd.

….

"Rin, we'll leave, but it won't be for long, ok?"

"Where are you going, Kagome-sama?"

"I'm going after some things I need."

"Are you going to stay long?"

"No, so don't worry… Jaken please take care of her."

"I have no reason to do it! – I look angrily at my servant, which scares him – as you say my lord…"

"Sesshoumaru has trained Jaken well."

"Always the same story."

"Ok, see you later."

"Good bye, Kagome-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!"

We were heading away at a slow pace, you looked back over your shoulder to the ones we left behind, and then smiled.

"I hope they won't get into trouble."

Since when do you worry so much for them? Anyway, it does not matter… We keep on walking. I do not know where you are headed to, I resume myself to following you. You said that this was to be a new meeting. What are you up to? Do not make something you may regret later on.

"Tell me, Sesshoumaru… can you feel Inuyasha?" You turned your head the opposite direction when you asked me this question. I could not hide my surprise at your question, ever since you joined me you have not mentioned him. Are you thinking of returning to him?

"Yes."

"Could you take me to him?"

What are you up to? I do not understand you.

"Why?"

"Please." You smiled at me with a serene look on your face; no trace of confusion whatsoever. Now I am the agitated one and I do not like it. The fact that I do not know the situation annoys me.

"As you wish." I retrace my steps, heading to the place where I feel his unpleasant presence. I could feel him and the miko who was at his side. I looked at her with the tail of my eye… the situation that awaited us was going to be a very uncomfortable one. How did I fall in this trap?

We walk in silence. You do not look at me and I do not show any interest in the situation at hand. I have no reason to show any interest. We keep on walking for almost two hours and I finally feel their presence nearby… the two of them together with the rest of the group.

"You've been replaced." I smile coldly while I keep on walking.

"I know."

"By the entire group." I add in an attempt of hurting you even more.

"No, just by him…" You look strait forward and you frown. You hesitate for a few seconds but you do not stop. I do it for you; I give you five seconds so that you can think it through… I am not interested in this.

"Why are you stopping?"

"Why don't you do it?"

"I have something to do…"

"Who's forcing you?"

"I force myself…" You looked at me smiling. You showed me how nervous you really were, your knees were shaking. I know that your soul is also trembling, but there is something in your eyes that makes me doubt… They are still dead, just as they were a few days back when I came across you, although I know that they are hiding something I cannot decipher.

We keep on walking until we reach the camp of the half-breed, who tenses up the instant he sees us. A small fox runs into your arms, you caress him and he starts crying… how annoying.

"I missed you Kagome."

"I missed you too Shippo, I missed all of you" you looked at the exterminator and the monk, who smiled and approached you. I stepped back; I did not want to be part of that moment.

"Lady Kagome, it is so good to see you."

"Kagome, you had us worried."

"Sango, Miroku… I missed you a great deal, but I couldn't return."

"That idiot of Inuyasha is at fault and now he is with that woman too!"

"We waited for him to return, since we did not know where he was."

"Yes, his majesty figured out that you would return for your things, that is why we stayed… We have nothing to do with them."

"I understand, don't worry – I smiled at them – I'm not angry or anything. It was a good idea to stay, since I returned for my things because I need them."

"Kagome, I'll go with you! I don't want to stay here a minute longer!"

"We'll come too, we don't want to stay here…" You smiled again. If you think they will come with us, you have another thing coming.

"Hello Inuyasha."

Those words drew everyone's attention; everyone remained silent. You locked your eyes with those of the half-breed, who does nothing but look at me with a hidden fury. His reaction makes me smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came for my things… I don't want to bother you." You look at the priestess with the tail of your eye, but you do not look at her with hate, your eyes still seem to be dead, but you don't seem to mind her presence.

"Kagome, I didn't expect to see you with Sesshoumaru," added the miko. I frown at this, there is no need to get me involved in your problems.

"After all, you run strait into his arms. This is how you loved me?"

After all, it seems that it was not a complete loss of time. I could see fury in the eyes of your companions, a smile plastered on the face of the dead priestess, and pain in the eyes of the hanyou. No, it was not boring at all. I wander how you will react to this… I search your eyes and I do not believe my eyes, they are still dead. There is nothing in them… no fury, no pain, nothing. How is it possible?

"I do – you spoke to everyone's surprise – love you."

"Stop saying lies, you're with him!" Just as emotional as ever, that is why he is useless.

"They are not lies, I couldn't lie to you… I'd have no reason to do it."

"Tell me… if you say that you love Inuyasha, why are you with Sesshoumaru?"

"Because we have to finish something we stared."

"Is it that stupid bet!? Kikyo told me everything about it! How could you accept something so low?" Even I hated the way he looked at you.

"You know Inuyasha, I also asked myself questions while we were together… - approached something strange, it was an object made of yellow material, and you started to put things inside it – How could I attract your attention? What is wrong with me? What does Kikyo have and I don't? Why do you always prefer her?... but as you can see there are questions that simply cannot be answered."

"That is not true! You played around with me! You kissed me after you kissed him! What did you want to obtain with that?"

"And you've never done that? – you got up, putting that strange object on your shoulder and fixing your eyes on him. This was a very interesting conversation, yes, seeing the confusion of that idiot was better then losing my time doing nothing – Whenever you went to meet with Kikyo, thinking I didn't know about it, and returning at my side, smiling as you usually did. Isn't that the same?"

A new silence descended upon everyone. A moment you took advantage of, to return at my side and put down the thing you were carrying. You looked calmly at me, smiling. "Sesshoumaru, could you please help me?"

"Then this is how it will be… you will stay at his side…" This comment made you turn around.

"Inuyasha, you drove me away from your side. Trust me, I remember your words very well every time before going to bed, every time I raise my eyes to the sky. I can constantly hear you painful monologue in my mind."

"You lied to me."

"And I regretted what I did, I asked you to forgive me, I cried, I begged… Inuyasha I told you everything that crossed my mind at that moment so that you will give me a new chance, but you denied me that opportunity and instead chose her – you looked at the priestess – I am happy for you Kikyo. You got what you always wished for, all I hope for is that you will be able to take better care of it then I did."

"Don't worry for that."

You smiled one last time, looking at the hanyou and that woman. You saw that I had no intention of helping you with that thing, so you lifted it again to your shoulder.

"Lets go Sesshoumaru."

You calmly walked away and I followed you, noticing that we were being followed by three annoying presences. I was about to draw your attention, to reproach you because we were being followed by those three, but something stopped me. You stopped me, your eyes, those tears… do not try to hide them, I saw them stain your checks.

"You may say that I'm an idiot for crying again… - you looked at me with the tail of your eye and smiled again – I promise that this will be the last time I cry."

Those eyes were not dead anymore, no, I could see a spark in them. Well… I will let you know when we reach camp that I am dissatisfied by the presence of the humans and that fox.

**To be continued…**


	12. Kagome: Reasoning

**Inuyasha does not belong to me and neither does the story (only the translation is mine). The story belongs to Cindy Elric.**

**...**

**Kagome: Reasoning**

We have been together for almost a week and our group has considerably increased. The only one who very vocal about his displeasure was that odious Jaken, however I managed to appease him. On the other hand, you were the one who represented the real challenge, I almost had to promise you the moon and the stars so you will let them come with us. I am very thankful to Kami-sama for allowing me to figure out the way I could convince you to do my bidding, even if only a little bit. Apparently the words Shikon no Tama have a very important meaning for you now. I could have taken Kirara and go home, but I cannot abandon my friends like this, I love them too much…

"Kagome, do you want me to help you?" Sango asked me as she came to my side. I forgot that I had to fill more bottles with water.

"Sure," I smiled at her as she crouched besides me.

"It's surprisingly pleasant to travel with them, isn't it?"

"Really? That's what you think?"

"Yes, the little girl is simply adorable… Jaken, despite the fact that he is complaining all the time seems to be a trustworthy person, while Sesshoumaru… well he's just the same as he always was."

"You are right, we resemble a small family." I said while smiling.

"Kagome… are you all right?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because… of what happened… with Inuyasha, " she dropped her look to the ground. After looking at her, I did the same thing, trying to look for something to distract my attention and then I relaxed.

"I'm fine, don't worry for me Sango."

"But Kagome… he left you for Kikyo… that idiot… When I found out, I wanted to beat him to a pulp." I looked at her with the tail of my eye and saw her trembling hand. The only thing I could do was to take her hand in mine, and smile, thus effectively calming her down.

"I don't want to lie to you… what happened with Inuyasha hurt me, it still hurts. Nevertheless, I know it is my fault. I played a dangerous game and as expected I paid the price."

"Don't blame yourself for everything that happened, I know how much you suffered besides him. I can remember every tear you shed."

"But everything belongs to the past now, he chose her over me and now he's happy besides her… There's only one thing left to do, forget all about him."

"And Sesshoumaru could help you with this?"

"Eh?" I look at her with a confused look on my face. I am not sure if I what I heard was correct, I was not paying attention.

"Why did you choose to stay by his side? Is it true what Inuyasha said? By the bet I mean."

"Yes. It was a stupid idea that Sesshoumaru came up with. In fact, everything began with an even stupider situation… The truth is that everything began because of our huge egos, because none of us wanted to lose."

"In what way could you lose?"

"Well… lets see… if he didn't feel in love with me or if I fell in love with him, " I counted the situations on my fingers, they were two.

"Then… you win if he falls in love with you," I nod affirmatively, "I wonder which of the two options would be harder to achieve?"

"I'm the one who's having the hardest time, because the ice prince is a fierce enemy."

"Really?" You look at me silently. That look in your eyes unnerves me; you look at me as if you see something I myself am unaware of, "and how do you plan on achieving that?"

"That… I don't know yet. I don't know what to do."

"He already kissed you…" I blushed at hearing this, why, that Inuyasha! Why did he tell them everything? "Did you fell something when he kissed you?"

"Of course not!" I answered decisively, but something went wrong, I could see she did not believe me.

"Did you feel the same thing you felt when Inuyasha kissed you?"

"I could never feel the same thing I felt with Inuyasha! He is special."

"And Sesshoumaru isn't?"

"Sango, what are you trying to tell me?"

"Nothing, I only want one thing… I don't want you to suffer again."

"Don't worry; there isn't the slightest chance for me to suffer because of Sesshoumaru. Plus, I'll do my best to win this bet."

"Tell Kagome… What happens if you fall in love at the same time? Who wins?"

"Sango, stop saying such things… That is impossible…"

"I thought it was impossible for you to leave Inuyasha, and even less possible was the idea of forming a new group at Sesshoumaru's side."

Damn it, I forgot that Sango was more level headed than me.

"Kagome-sama, we've caught a lot of fish with Shippo."

"Let's go and eat, Sango."

I quickly get up and thank the little girl for saving me. I smile while I get closer to Miroku who was seated besides Jaken. Jaken growled a little, but I ended up smiling thinking that he may end up eating with us. My eyes landed on the youkai, who seemed to be sleeping while reclining on a tree.

"Are they ready yet Miroku-sama?"

"Just a little but more, Rin."

"I'm going to ask Sesshoumaru if he wants to come…"

"Kagome, you always do this but he always declines."

"I lose nothing by asking," I said with a smile.

"What do you want?" You look at me as you usually do, I smile, and you frown… the usual

routine.

"Are you going to join us?"

"No."

"You never eat with us."

"There's no reason for me to do so." You ignore me as usual.

"Very well," I turn around, another lost battle. "We'll meat at the river in the evening."

"Whatever."

I smile at you and leave. We can meet more often now that we are traveling together, but I am the one who always seeks you out. But then again, I am the one who has to make you fall in love with me… I always tell you the meeting place, but we always end up somewhere else, a place that is even further away then what we established. You dislike being seen in my company… Today, I'll have a new opportunity, although I don't know what to do… but I'm sure I'll figure something out when we end up there.

**To be continued…**


	13. Sesshoumaru: Instincts

**Inuyasha does not belong to me and neither does the story (only the translation is mine). The story belongs to Cindy Elric.**

**...**

**Sesshoumaru: Instincts**

The twilight is here already and everyone is sitting around the fire, while you approach me. You smile at me and I understand what you want from me, so I get up and follow you. It is true… I gave you the liberty of doing whatever you deemed necessary in order to win me over, which is why I have to attend all our meetings and you know it, that is why you always smile at me when you tell me the place or hour. This time around, you chose the river. It is quite far away, which is why accept, but this time I will not let you walk until you pass out from exhaustion.

"How much longer will this game last?" – you sit on the grass and I simply copy your movement, but I sit down at a few meters from you; even though, so much distance is unnecessary.

"It will last until you find four more fragments."

"That's all you need? Four more fragments?"

"And those you already have." I smile when I see you looking at the incomplete jewel.

"So, this is the power you need," you say while you look at me with the tail of your eye and I simply ignore you by looking at sunset. "What are you going to do with it?"

"It's none of your business."

"True…" you recline on the grass, looking at the sky, also ignoring me "I think I'll loose in the end."

I did not catch what you said. I heard only half of it. What are you mumbling?

"Tell me Sesshoumaru… what did you feel when you kissed me?" You did not look at me when you asked me that and I only looked at you with the tail of my eye. I did not expect to hear this question from you. I though you forgot all about it.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

I frown. You are such an insolent! Who do you think you are to talk to me like that!? You know nothing of me!

"Why? Did _you_ feel something?"

"Of course I felt something."

"Namely?" I ask while smirking with superiority.

"Disgust," damn you! You looked at me to see the way your words would affect me. Well, you found your answer as soon as you saw the irritation creep over my face. You started laughing at this. This amused you! I HATE humans! "I was just joking. Don't take it seriously… I felt fear, pain… you bit me, remember?"

You look at me again, but this time around, you are sincere. I smiled as soon as I heard those words leave your lips. That was exactly what I expected you to fell. I wanted you to feel fear, to suffer, because you dared to provoke me, to hurt my pride. I had to teach you a lesson, that is why I did it, that is why I hurt you and spilt your blood, so you would finally understand your place.

"The second kiss was better. It was… sweeter."

This took me by surprise. It definitely wan not my intention to be sweet… No! You lie! I AM NOT sweet! I simply cannot be sweet! I look irritated at you and you notice it, even so, you laugh at me. You think I am funny… I am a joke to you. I hate you so much!

I see you turn around. You are still laying on the grass, but now you are closer to me; your elbow touches my clothes. What do you want? You smile again, while you look at the first stars that emerge on the sky. You whisper something to yourself. I only noticed it because I saw your lips moving. Damn it! Now, I cannot take my eyes off them; now of all times, when I had finally managed to take them off my mind, when I finally managed to forget their taste. Nevertheless, now they are here, right in front of me. I could take them and no one would ever know… except the two of us… No! I cannot… I will not do it!

"Did you make a wish? You know that it is said that you can make a wish on the first star that appears on the sky."

You look at me as if you are having a lot of fun on my account. I know what you think someone like me may desire. Well, I am four shards away from having my wish fulfilled. That is the only thing I desire. I want nothing else. I do not need anything else.

"I asked to forget Inuyasha… as a matter of fact; I asked to forget everything that reminds me of him."

I looked at you and you touched your lips as if caressing an invisible mark. You remembered something that happened a long time ago… your eyes started sparkling in the light of the stars and moon and you closed them immediately. You seemed to be focusing on something… maybe your last promise. I can see you do not want to cry, so you squeeze your fist tight. Apparently, you can be strong if you want to.

"That is all I want… nothing more…"

"Not even to beat me?"

You smile at hearing my question and relax your hand, but without opening your eyes.

"Not even that…"

I turn my sight towards the sky again and focus on the small dots of light that cover the sky. I am trying to ignore you and I manage to do so, but only for a few second, when I feel you shift again.

"I did not manage to make wish, but it doesn't matter… you can try again tomorrow."

"There's no need for it."

"For me it is important to do it, because I need it." You said while you hugged your legs.

"Instead of putting so much confidence in the stars you should do something for yourself," I added already bored with the subject.

"That's what you think?"

"Yes."

"I have an idea, but it's complicated… maybe I should forget all about it."

"Do whatever you need in order to achieve your purposes."

"You think?"

"Yes."

All of a sudden, we were face to face. You were looking me over. I was surprised by your action but I did not let you see it. You were just a few inches away from me and you started coming closer to me. I did nothing to stop you, because I know you would never dare to do anything, you lack courage. You would not endanger your life just for touching me. I just knew it! You stopped mid-way, smiling against my lips, but without taking your eyes off mine.

"If you tell me to stop, I'll stop."

I heard everything you said and it would have been impossible for me to mishear anything from that distance. I can even feel your heart beat, your nervous and scared. Your breathing tells me the same thing. The only exception are your eyes. They try to fool me. I can see something in them that I do not fully understand. You are challenging me again, but this time you offer me something I can have access to anytime. I will order you to let me be, to get away from me. I will make you regret your actions and admit your defeat.

"Do whatever you want."

Damn it! I betrayed myself! My voice and mouth betrayed me, that was not what I wanted to say. That was not what I WANT! However, I have no time to rectify myself because you have already crushed your lips to mine and I am incapable to stop the kiss, since my hand has already betrayed me by placing itself on your waist. My instincts have beaten me to a punch… We are both short of air but I do not want this kiss to end. Nevertheless, you end it and you look at me embarrassed, you look away and deny me the sight of your eyes, but that does not matter now, my interest is only on your lips. I take your lips without asking for permission, imitating your earlier actions, trapping you… I will not let you get away so easily this time. It is useless to try and reason with my body, my mind is not in charge of it right now. My instincts have betrayed me, but it is not unpleasant. I could get used to this.

**To be continued...**


	14. Kagome: To beg you

**Inuyasha does not belong to me and neither does the story (only the translation is mine). The story belongs to Cindy Elric.**

…**.**

**Kagome: To beg you?**

"_Enough."_

That is what you said and you pulled away from me, but our date has not ended yet since you are still here with me. Nevertheless, you keep avoiding my attempts to look at you. Are you afraid I will see something in your eyes; you do not want me to see? I look at you with the tail of my eye and you seem to be focusing on the sky. Damn it, if there was more light I would have been able to see your eyes better.

I touch my lips. It was almost like an experiment to see how far you will allow me to go, to give you the chance of accepting or denying me. In realty, I was not prepared for any of theses two possibilities. After all, I did not find it unpleasant, but this taste I have in my mouth…

"What do you want to do now?"

I asked you and as a response, you frowned, even though you were still looking at the sky. What did I do wrong now? I did not want to bother you or make fun of you… it is just that this silence… I could not stand it anymore.

"Let's end it here for today," I will not let you get away so easily.

"It's still early; we have more time at our disposition."

"It's enough for today."

"No, it's not…"

For the first time after the kiss has ended, you look at me. Even though you look at me only with the tail of your eye, I can see that your eyes are tormented. I can see something different in them. What is it? Fear, confusion, maybe tenderness? None of these wild guesses were correct but I do not thing I am so far away from the truth either, it is just that I did not find the correct word.

"What do you want?"

You asked me while you focused your eyesight on me. You are furious; you hate yourself. I am sure that right now you are cursing yourself. It is not my fault that in the end you have been caught in your own trap. Maybe there is something that us; humans, are better at than the demons. We are better at dealing with our emotions, while you… you are dealing with something you have neither control nor knowledge of, which probably confuses you.

"Tell Sesshoumaru, how do you feel now that you've experienced emotions?"

"Don't say something s stupid!"

Now, wouldn't you like that? I am sure of myself and I smile, but all of a sudden, I can see that it was a bad idea. It would not do to anger you even more. I turn around and I sit up on my knees, looking at you strait in the eyes. I am trying to make you feel uncomfortable, but will I be able to do it?

"I am not saying anything stupid; you should see your face. For crying out loud, just relax already!"

I touch with my finger the wrinkles that appeared between your eyebrows because of your frowning and the skin returns to its normal state but only for a few seconds. You do not bother to pull away; you still think you are untouchable. Your mind continues to believe that I am still afraid to touch you. Did you forget that I have touched you before?

"Disgusting human?"

You call me that in an attempt to hurt me, but I am sorry to tell you that you fail, because I already know by heart what you are about to say. I will not bother countering your insults, since I understood that it would be lost energy. Why yell at you if I can make you hate yourself through one single action?

"Well, if my memory doesn't deceive me, you just kissed this disgusting human."

My, but this certainly angered you. Well, it does not matter since you are the one who started it.

"It was a mistake that won't happen again."

Really? I do not believe you neither I want to, it would be a shame, really… after all that you have achieved… because I have already forgotten Inuyasha's kisses… Is this a bad thing? I do not know… it is neither bad nor good.

"I am not asking for a repeat, you need practice anyway."

I hurt your pride. Good! This is what I wanted. From time to time, it turns out to be quite easy to deal with demons. You just need to know what their weakness is and start playing with it and I already know what your weakness is. After all, it is the reason for which this stupid game started. Sesshoumaru… let me tell you that your pried will be your downfall if you will not manage to keep it under control.

"I don't need practice and you know it." You smirked at me. I hate you for thinking that this makes you look attractive.

"My, but who knew you were so modest?"

"Am I wrong?" Stop doing that! I feel that I want to smile too, when I see you smirking!

"Maybe… but just a little." I refuse to agree with you… one hundred per cent. I go over my words while I look at you with the tail of my eye just to see your reaction. "To completely agree with you I should have one last proof."

It is clear to me now that I have forgotten what shame is. However, it does not matter since it is just the two of us and you already have already formed your opinion about me and I doubt that it is going to change, regardless of what I do.

You look with a serious expression at me, but I do not see surprise. I wanted to shock you and maybe lighten up the mood a bit.

"It will be the last time."

I blink two times, did I hear well? Did you really accept? It was just a joke. Really, my intention was just to annoy you. I was not expecting that answer… hey, just wait a minute. Why are you coming closer and closer? What do you think you are doing?

"Sesshoumaru stop!" I yell at you, covering your lips with one of my hands. Are you crazy?

"Are you sorry already?" You smiled against my hand. I can feel the warmth of your breath and the blush that is covering my checks. I feel like I have something stuck in my throat and butterflies in my tummy. I hate it that everything is happening because of you.

"I have nothing to be sorry for, I haven't asked for anything." I say this while I remove my hand from your lips.

"It's your decision." You said this smiling again. When did we change role? How can you be so… shameless? I do not recognize you. Did you lose your mind? Oh, God, I manage to damage the most feared youkai in the world… Jaken will hate me for this. "Do you want me to kiss you one last time?"

I swallow hard and my lips are trembling. I want to say no but how do I do it? How could I reject that mouth, that taste? Damn you! You are enjoying the fact that I am disconcerted. Maybe you have no intention of doing it and you just want to take revenge. Well, that sets my mind to rest a little bit.

"Very well, one last time." I accept your challenge, I will not let you win, I will make you pay.

"Ask me to do it. Only then I will kiss you."

You want me to beg!? Please! It is not like you are that important anyway.

"As if you have no desire whatsoever to kiss me…

"Yes I want to do it, but I won't." This took me by surprise. Maybe I am dreaming. Maybe I have fallen asleep and I did not notice it.

"What stops you?" I look at you and I figure out what your problem is… your idiotic pride. It seems that it can also help you not only work against you.

"You are the one stopping me. If you do not ask me, I'll never do it."

This is too much for me. I want to wake up already! I pinched myself, but it was useless. I am awake.

"Ask me. Beg for my lips and maybe I will fulfill your desire."

Oh, God! This is too much for a girl like me. How did I end up begging for your lips, when just a little while ago I was crying because of Inuyasha? Moreover, your attitude is not helping at all, I do not want to say it, I do not want to admit it, I do not even want to think about it but… I am afraid of my own feelings. No! I do not want to loose the bet! I will not be defeated!

"I don't want to, don't do it. I'm not interested in your lips."

What a lie I said! But it is perfect. I could not have said it better. I search for your lips, just to see how you will react. You are still calm, you are neither upset nor offended, but there is something I want o know… Why did you remain so close to me?

**To be continued…**


	15. Sesshoumaru: It is your fault

**Inuyasha does not belong to me and neither does the story (only the translation is mine). The story belongs to Cindy Elric.**

…**..**

**Sesshoumaru: It is your fault**

Do you want to resist me? Do you think I cannot see how you look at my lips? I know this is what you want even if you deny it, even if you refuse to accept it. Just admit your defeat already.

I notice that you bound backward. I feel it, but I trapped you and I will not let go of you.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" You look angrily at me, defying my look, but I am sorry to tell you… sorry? No, I am pleased to tell you that I do not believe in your anger, not with that blush on your checks.

"Do I bother you?"

You are trying to pull away from me even more, but you cannot go any further because you have already reached the ground. How convenient! I smile at the confused look on your face.

"Sesshoumaru… are you alright? Do you feel well?" You look at me unsure of what to make of it. You are indeed confused.

"You are to blame for everything." I say with anger in my voice. It is true, it is your fault, it is because of you that my mind lost the control over my body.

"Don't you dare blame only me for what is happening! You are responsible for your own actions."

"Who do you think was the one who pushed me in this game?" I frowned when I heard your words, "It was you!"

"And who do you think was the one who accepted?" you answered looking at me, "Wasn't it you?"

"Who challenged me?"

"Who was the one that went with the flow?"

"Who wanted to play around?"

"Who was the one who came up with the idea?"

"Who agreed with it?"

"Who was the one who kissed for the first time?"

"And who was the one who answered to my kiss?"

"Whose fault is it that I am trapped?"

"Whose fault is it that you are still here?"

Our eyes clashed, while we were thinking of the next word game. It is useless; I am the one who is right and no one else.

"Who is the one who says that he feels nothing for me and even so he keeps me trapped against his body? Who is the one who swears not to have any feeling, but at the same time, he dies just to kiss me one more time? Who is the one who thinks he will win this game but at the same time he can't take his eyes off mine?"

You talked too fast for me to interrupt you. Those questions had only one answer, not necessarily true but they were all directed at me. I bit my inferior lip at seeing you smile, I wanted to make you loose your focus, to beat you at your own game, but you turn everything around and make me the center of attention… Damn it! It is so difficult, almost impossible to oppose resistance to the desires of my mouth. That is why I wanted to make you beg… in order to blame it all on you, to make it look like you were the one who forced me to kiss you… Fine, I will play your game! I will find questions that will make you feel sorry for starting this game. I will find questions that will make you loose your focus, that will make you forget that I have trapped you against the ground and that I am only a few inches away from your mouth; that I could kiss you with only one simple movement.

"Who is the one who claims to have feelings and then goes and betrays the person she says she loves? Who kissed my lips and then went and lied to that half-breed? Who is the one who thinks she will win against me, when she can't stop blushing every time I come close to her?"

I managed to hurt you. I know that that past betrayal is your weak point and I will not hesitate to use it. No, I will do whatever it takes to break your will.

"Who can kiss me and then say such horrible things with the same lips?"

Your eyes glassed over and the game stopped being fun. No, if you do not defy me, if you do not accept my challenge and you break so easily it has no point. Your hands touch me, you cling to my cloths and hide your eyes in them.

"Who is the only one capable of angering me, smile and at the same time make to want me die on the spot?"

Stupid human, I hate you.

"Who is the only one who was capable of making me lose control over my actions?"

You looked up without spilling any of the tears you were holding back.

"Who is the one who says he has no feeling, but at the same time looks at me with those eyes?"

"Who was the one who promised not to cry again?"

It cannot be helped, I come closer to your lips, and you do the same thing. We meet in the middle, loosing ourselves to the moment. I do not know why, but your savor changed. Is it the position we are in? Your hands cares my back, while my hands are playing with your hair, trying to memorize it's texture, it's length, it's smell… one can never know, this may be the last time I touch it.

You open your eyes in an attempt of finding mine. That brown color has cleared up, your tears disappeared in a matter of seconds. We stop to catch our breaths but we do not take long and we return to what we were doing before.

The real question comes now… Does this affect our bet in any way? No, I will win, because you are the emotional one, you will lose yourself because of this moment… you will fall in love with me and ultimately lose the bet. I, on the other hand, this is only for fun and it is not unpleasant either… After all, a kiss has nothing to do with love, no, it is just the bliss of the moment, nothing more.

I felt some hands in my hair, caressing my checks. I could feel you smile. You find this amusing, but I do not, I hate having fallen for this again. I have to face it… this time we are both at fault.

**To be continued….**


	16. Kagome: I hate you! I hate myself!

**Inuyasha does not belong to me and neither does the story (only the translation is mine). The story belongs to Cindy Elric.**

…**.**

**Kagome: I hate you! I hate myself!**

This is an undeniable fact Sesshoumaru… I hate you! Damn you!

Other three days have passed during which we obtained two shards but did not have another date. Of course, we had no date, since I am the only one who is looking for you, because you, the _great _Sesshoumaru, would never humiliate yourself to do such a thing. Your problem is that you are still clinging on to that stupid bet.

Nevertheless, I am not complaining, because I do not want to be alone with you anymore. I did not even talk to you these last few days. I even avoided looking at you or crossing your path. I cannot even sleep peacefully, knowing that you are not far away.

Calm down Kagome… if anyone heard you, they would say that you are crazy, since you even ended up talking to yourself. It is useless, I lost my cool… there is nothing but incoherent thoughts in my head and what angers me even more is that everything is because of him. However, I cannot admit this, not before I can look at you for five seconds without blushing.

I am searching for you and I find you next to Miroku. Since when do you allow him to talk to you? It does not matter. I look at your clothes… this should be easy. This is great… I do not blush. I become bolder and I start moving my eyes upwards… your lips… No! This place is dangerous, I would rather look you in the eyes… you are looking at Miroku but you notice my staring and you focus your eyes on mine…

One second… everything is fine, nothing happens…

Two seconds… why do I feel my face burning up?

Three seconds pass and you smile… it cannot be, you have discovered me.

Four seconds… I smile back at you trying to maintain my calm but I fail, I am too nervous…

Five seconds… I am already looking at the ground… Damn it!

Breath in, breath out… damn it, I just knew it!

I lost.

I turn around and run away, letting behind a confused Sango, Jaken who was still waiting for his food, and the two children who were surprised by my sudden choice of running away. I must look like an idiot right now.

And what am I supposed to do now? Pretend that nothing has happened? Would it even be possible?

I hear a branch cracking and I realize that someone is following me. I do not know how, but I know it is you. I do not want to see you. Not now.

"What are you doing here?"

After all, it was you, just great! Now I can feel you even without seeing you… My sixth sense could not have chosen a better moment to emerge.

"Why did you run away?"

I know that you are not really interested in my explanations and I am sure that you will become angry if I start talking and I am not in the mood for another fight.

"I though I felt a shard nearby, but I was wrong." I could not have said a better lie. You have no way of detecting it… but then, what are you still doing here?

"You can leave… I'll shortly return too." My voice betrayed me. It trembled. Please, do not notice it.

"Useless human! Stop wasting time." You turn around and leave. I let out a sigh. Go away, leave me alone, I do not want to be around you right now.

This is too much. I close my eyes in an attempt to calm down. I need to stay firm and not let you see your victory, no… Why? Why? Why do I need to hide it? Just see it once and for all, you have already told me so many things that one more insult could not hurt me… However, I cannot hand you over the jewel, who knows what you plan to do with it? What can I do to avoid giving it to you?

I open my eyes, in an attempt at finding my answer in the starts but they are met by something even more beautiful, that beautiful amber color. Wait… did you not leave already? When did you come so close to me? Incredible, it was now that my sixth sense decided to leave me. Some timing it has!

"Answer me! What is wrong?" Damn it, you are too close and I cannot talk… Focus Kagome! Just say something… anything…

"H-Hi there, Sesshoumaru." For crying out loud, you have turned me into a complete idiot! I am not like this!

"What do you want?" I ask you with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Speak human! You have been behaving strangely for a few days now."

"Why? Don't tell me you're worried because I don't talk to you anymore? You surprise me."

"You're hiding something. I'm sure of it." This is dangerous. When have you become so perceptive?

"I'm not hiding anything. It's just that I have nothing to tell you." I back away one step and you look silently at me… this is uncomfortable.

Are you trying to find the truth in my eyes? No, I do not want you to find out… At least not yet. If I am to lose, I would rather lose because I was incapable of making you fall in love with me before finding the shards that because you discovered me.

I avoid your eyes and start focusing. Thanks God I managed to control my blushing. It is not intense, it is almost imperceptible. If you ask me about it, I will just tell you that it s because of all the running. What do you want from me? Just leave already! I do not want to be anywhere near you, not while feel like this and knowing that you can feel it too.

"It's useless."

You pass by me and I follow you with my eyes, since I am not willing to be taken by surprise a second time. I must make sure that you leave, but you are not leaving. You just put a small distance between us, after which you look at me over your shoulder.

"Follow me." Your order left me stunned. I do not want to follow you. I have no reason to do so, but I follow you. My feet follow you, but my eyes avoid you. We are farther and farther away from camp, but that is irrelevant… where are you taking me?

It is nothing special, just another wood. What you really wanted was to put distance between us and the group… You turn around and scrutinize me for a few seconds, then you focus your eyes on mine. I know you have noticed my blush and now I have no way of denying it.

"You've lost."

Was I discovered? Impossible! How could you find me out so easily and so fast? This must be a joke.

"What do you mean?" I do not look away as I ask the question, that would only prove that you are right.

"You've fallen in love." You say it just like that, with no expression on your face. Do you not feel anything?

"Stop saying such foolishness."

"Stop pretending. I found you out." You smirk down at me, I hate you… I hate myself.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?"

"For you to accept your defeat."

I look at you and I cannot believe that you still cling to this. It is almost impossible for me to say out loud that I lost. It would be similar to a love confession.

"Just do it. It's already over."

I look at you with fury. If that is what you want, you will hear me admit my defeat. If you want the Shikon no Tama I will give it to you, but I will not allow you to steal anything more from me.

"Very well, Sesshoumaru… I lost and you won. I hope you are proud of yourself." I frown and my eyes glass over, but I will not let you see me cry because you do not deserve my tears. You will never be worthy of them.

"I was always proud of myself. I only wanted you to admit it." You smiled triumphantly. You really enjoyed hearing this declaration of defeat. You must be satisfied now that you have seen me defeated – there is only one tiny little detail missing.

"Here is the jewel." I throw it at you and it hits your chest. "I don't need it. I hope you will be able to fulfill your desire."

"You still have to find two more shards." You say while you look at the pearl without bothering to pock it up.

"You must be kidding me! Do you really believe I still want to remain by your side?"

"You must. That was the deal."

"Stop making things up! We never agreed upon that. The time I needed to find the four shards only represented the time I had to win the bet and nothing else. If you want them so badly, go and look for them yourself."

"If you don't do it on your own, I will…"

"You will force me?" Maybe it would be a good idea, because it would give me a reason to hate you; which means that I would not have to hate myself for loving you.

**To be continued…**


	17. Sesshoumaru: Naive

**Inuyasha does not belong to me and neither does the story (only the translation is mine). The story belongs to Cindy Elric. **

…**.**

**Sesshoumaru: Naive**

Everything changed after that kiss. You stopped bothering me, looking at me, and you even stopped talking to me… you are hiding something.

You looked at me for a few seconds and then ran away, but I did not allow you to get away so easily and I followed you… and as usual, you said only stupid things. Did you really believe that I bought your lie about feeling a shard? Please stop insulting my intelligence.

I wanted to find out what you were hiding from me and I gave you an opportunity to tell me, but you refused it. Very well, then prepare to face the consequences of your actions. I will take you even farther away, where it will be more difficult for you to get away, and I will make you talk.

"_You lost"_ I vocalize that which you are trying to hide. It has finally happened… it has ended just as I suspected. You lost.

"_I don't understand."_

"_You've fallen in love." _I state the obvious. I will not let you deny it.

"_Stop saying idiocies."_

"_Stop pretending, I figured you out already." _

"_What do you want Sesshoumaru?"_

"_Accept your defeat."_

There is no place for you to hide or run away, just accept your defeat. After all, you fell into your own trap. The kisses you proclaimed to hate were your undoing.

"_Do it. It has come to an end."_

You look at me with anger in your eyes, but you do not impress me. I already know you do not hate me.

"_Very well Sesshoumaru, I lost. You are the winner. I hope you are proud of yourself. "_ You frown and your eyes had glassed over, but you are holding in your tears. You want to be strong, but unfortunately for you, it is already too late.

"_I have always been proud of myself, I was just waiting for you to admit it."_ I smiled, this is what I wanted to see… to see your will brake, to see you admit your defeat and since I was at it… to hurt you. "_There's only a tiny detail left…"_

"_Yes, here is your jewel." _You throw it at me_. "I don't need it. I hope your stupid wish will come true."_

"_You still have to find two more shards."_ I say while I look at the jewel without picking it up. There is not enough power yet…

"_You must be kidding me! Do you really believe I still want to remain by your side?"_

"_You must. That was the deal."_

"_Stop making things up! We never agreed upon that. The time I needed to find the four shards only represented the time I had to win the bet and nothing else. If you want them so badly, go and look for them yourself." _Insolent human, if you do not want to do it, I will force you.

"_If you don't do it on your own, I will…"_

"_You will force me? Maybe it would be a good idea, because it would give me a reason to hate you; which means that I would not have to hate myself for loving you."_

Those words made me smile. So… you want to hate me? Maybe I will give you a push in the right direction; your feelings are useless to me anyway. I do not care if you love or hate me.

"I'll force you to look for the remaining shards."

"You're heartless. I hope you die."

"But if I die, you'll cry for me." I have seen the confusion on your face and I analyzed it. Nothing compares to it.

"What are you really looking for Sesshoumaru? Isn't it enough that I hate myself?"

"I don't care about that. You are the one who agreed to this game and became its victim."

"You're the one who made me fall… you cursed demon – you came closer and took a fistful of the top of my haori, but it is useless, you will not be able to intimidate me – look at me… I am a human, a mere disgusting human… What do you win if you manage to humiliate me? What did you win when you heard me tell you that I love you? Tell me… after you obtained your coveted victory… did something important happen?"

I frowned at this. I have no reason to answer your questions, since I owe you nothing. I grab your hands and untangle them from my haori, thus forcing you to free me; but your eyes are still trained on mine. Those damned brown eyes… Stop looking at me like that!

"You can take my hands off your person, but my eyes will not stop looking at you. If you want me to stop looking at you, you'll have to tear them out… but then, there's still my taste… my taste that remained in your mouth."

I hated those words. I hated them, because I knew they were true. There were times when I found myself thinking of what happened back then, missing your flavor, but you will never find this out. I will never tell you this.

"Even so, you've lost." I am trying to upset you, trying to change the subject.

"There is no need for you to repeat it to me. I already know it…"

You are avoiding my eyes. They have glassed over again. You are trying very hard to hold your tears in, but you are not that strong.

"I know it…" you look into my eyes "…I know because even though all I want to do right now is to beat you to a pulp… I cannot take my eyes off of you, because even though I curse your mouth I cannot stop wishing for another of your kisses."

I smile again. It is so much fun to see how you are crumbling in front of my eyes. You should have known from the very beginning that it would end up like this. I would say that it was quite obvious. This story would not have had a different ending even if God himself had helped you. It would have ended up the same way, because you are all emotional beings. You let yourself carried away by a simple kiss.

"I don't think a kiss is useless. I cannot believe that you have this way of thinking."

"I haven't said anything." It is impossible, you cannot read me so easily.

"But you said so… I am sure that you are still thinking the same way. Do you know something? A kiss can be very important for some people… the few kisses I share with Inuyasha were priceless memories."

"Nevertheless, you've already forgotten them…" I interrupt out of the sheer desire of making you suffer. I want your eyes to become lifeless again, I do not want to see your eyes again. They are too bothersome.

"Yes, it's your fault." You said while smiling again. I am not joking, I do not want you to laugh. What I want is for you to break your promise and start crying again.

"All this happened because of you. You claimed to love him, but here you are now professing your love for me."

Just accept what you refuse to admit. You said, no, you swore to love him. You ran at his side and confessed your stupid love, only to forget about it moments latter because of a small problem. This only helps make my point of view stronger, namely, that love does not exist. That half-breed thought to have been in love years ago and that is why he was so easily betrayed. You, at your turn, thought to have felt it, and were also betrayed. Love does not exist it is just an illusion you like to believe in, but in reality it does not exist.

"Tell me… who is the villain of the story if right after you told him you loved him you came to me and told me that you were in love with me?" There is only one answer to this and you need to say it out loud… After you do so, your pride will be crushed completely.

"The two of us." You answered smiling. I do not want you to laugh. I am telling you that I am not joking!

"Stop saying idiocies…"

"They are not idiocies. I was sincere. I confessed my true feelings for him. What I want to say is that that is how I felt back then, when I confessed my feelings. I was rejected, so there is no point for me to be clinging on to them anymore… I am free to feel whatever I want, which is why I am trapped in this situation now. I am sorry to disappoint you, but I don't feel like a villain, at least not completely…"

I am unable to understand your words, but I could not care less anyway. I want only one thing, and that is for you to collect the two remaining shards.

"I don't care about this, all I care about is the jewel."

"I know. I know that if I end up hating you, you couldn't care less."

"Your love or your hate… they are just the same to me… completely useless."

"Then nothing will happen if I manage to hate you, I wouldn't be the villain of the story, will I? It would be easier for me to resist if I managed to turn you into the villain of the story."

"Suit yourself, hate me, love me… I don't care", I say this while crossing my arms over my chest, "none of this affects me."

"You may be right, but maybe I will be able to do something that will make you fell all the pain you are putting me through right now."

I raise an eyebrow and I look at you with an air of superiority. You? Cause _me_ pain? Please… your already talking nonsense.

"I'll hate you… I'll hate you as I've never hated anyone before and you will be sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Why are you smiling?

"I accept Sesshoumaru, I'll help you find the remaining shards. However, keep in mind that I will hate you and you will be the one to fall in love with me while we will hunt for the remaining shards."

It took me three seconds to process the meaning of your words. They were so absurd that I could not help but laugh. Do not make me laugh, you stupid human! By any chance… do you understand the meaning of your own words?

"Stop saying idiocies!"

"Don't think so lowly of my words. You will soon see that I am right."

I do not like the shine in your eyes, I dislike that brown color…

"If you were incapable of winning the bet, what makes you think that you will manage to accomplish your objective?"

"I don't know but I will find a way."

"It's just a loss of time."

"I will make you love me and by the time you will do so, you will find only hate instead of all this love I feel for you."

It is useless to try and reason with you, since you are so sure of what you are saying. Nevertheless, I can feel that you will not reach your objective simply because it is just as absurd as you believe of winning this bet.

"No Sesshoumaru, it's not absurd, just wait and see."

**To be continued…**

**I am really sorry for updating so late, I know that I neglected my other story too, but I just didn't feel like writing or translating as of late, due to some family problems. I apologize yet again. **


	18. Kagome: A Piece of Advice

**Inuyasha does not belong to me and neither does the story (only the translation is mine). The story belongs to Cindy Elric. **

…**.**

**Kagome: A Piece of Advice**

Two days have gone by since our last talk and nothing has changed. Moreover, since the bet has ended you have been avoiding me and I cannot help but ask myself if the reason behind your evasive behavior has anything to do with your dislike for humans or if the reason behind it is another completely different reason. This new attitude you have adopted is only making it harder for me to reach my objective. I wonder which part will be more difficult to achieve… loving you or hating you… Why do I even have a problem figuring out which will be the more difficult part since it is quite obvious that it is the latter one.

It is true that I have no idea of how I am going to achieve this new objective, but I know one thing… I can be myself now that my pride of not appearing weak in front of you does not stand in my way anymore. However, my action are quite limited since you are not the kind of demon who falls easily in a trap and since I am not a shameless woman by nature, I cannot behave in a vulgar way to win you over. I will not give up my dignity… it is the only thing I have left.

I have noticed something strange about you lately. You have been avoiding everyone, even Rin… well, everyone, except Miroku. I wonder why do you let him near you, why do you let him talk to you? Of course, I never see you answering any of his questions and neither do you add anything to the points he makes during his conversations.

I remember having had a conversation with him, during which he even gave me a piece or two of advice, which I can hardly remember right now…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Well, lady Kagome… if you are really interested about this subject I can give you a piece of advice…" he said while smiling at me.

"Spill it Miroku, why does Sesshoumaru tolerate your presence?" Shippo asked while eating.

Miroku put his plate aside and looked at us with a serious expression on his face and we all remained silent, even Jaken seemed eager to hear the answer.

"When you go anywhere near him, don't talk to him… I never do that I just sit down besides him and let him get accustomed to my presence… don't be overconfident when you talk you talk to him, if your voice sounds hostile he will more than likely want to start a quarrel or simply ignore you… Moreover, it wouldn't hurt if you'd praise him. It seems that he likes to be praised since it inflates his ego."

Damn it, I should have jotted them down.

"That is basically it… the rest is just normal conversation…" He stopped maintaining the silence for a few seconds, while looking at me with a serious look upon his face. It seemed to me like he was thinking of something or trying to remember something… "there is something more, if you want to get close to him you must smile at him, I'm sure that your smile will be enough to make him drop his guard."

This last comment was addressed only to me, I know it because he smiled while looking at me, as did the others. Did I miss something here?

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

These were some good pieces of advice, and now that I remember them, it would be high time to put them into practice. Who knows what will come out of this? I am looking for you and when I finally spot you, I see that you are keeping your distance from us, as usual.

I approached you and I suppressed my impulse of saying 'Hi!'. I did exactly what I was advised to do, namely, I sat down besides you, in silence. Of course, I carefully chose my distance from you, in order to make sure you will not get away from me. I have seen how you looked at me with the tale of your eye and I put on the best smile I could muster. You frowned, but even so you did not move from your spot. I think I can count this as a step forward.

…..

How much time am I supposed to wait before speaking? I have no idea… Maybe I should have timed myself when I sat down. You are still ignoring me. I think that our "relationship" has diminished after my declaration of defeat. Was it really only a game for you, since you are still ignoring me? Apparently, the answer is yes, but this is irrelevant because the bet is already history. Right now I have to focus only on the two objectives I have set for myself. I must manage to achieve my goal.

"The night's air is quite pleasant." I mumbled to see if you would accept a comment or not. "The stars are simply beautiful, aren't they?"

After I finished saying this, we were surrounded by silence again. I do not know what I should say and the fact that you do not seem to be interested in a conversation does not help at all. Your attitude angers me…

"Isn't it good that it hasn't rained?" Why on earth am I talking about the weather?

"Do you really think I don't know what you're trying to do?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" I was shocked by the fact that you talked to me.

"I know that you asked the monk the reason I allow him to talk to me and now you are here trying to follow his advice." Ooops, it seems that I was found out.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You should be looking for the shards instead of loosing your time like this."

"There's no rush, I have all the time in the world, plus I am not the one interested in them."

"You useless human, you know very well that you have to obey my every word."

"Excuse me!? According to you, since when am I supposed to obey your every word?"

"Since forever. You are a mere tool which I am using to accomplish my plans."

"Well, just so you know… I am not like Jaken, and I am not going to start calling 'Master Sesshoumaru' even if my life depends on it." To hell with the calm conversation, you exasperate me.

"You should start doing it, maybe it will help you in you stupid objective." You said while smirking. You are laughing at me.

"I don't need stupid words to achieve my objective, just wait and see."

"That's what you're saying, but I feel nothing."

"I already told you that I have all the time in the world or didn't you hear me say it?"

"Insolent! If I wanted I could kill you where you stand." You get up, ready to leave; but I will not let you. No, you will not have the last word.

"And what's stopping you? The fact that you are looking for the shards?" I ask you this with a smile on my lips… "Or is it that you cannot hurt me?"

I got what I wanted. I have you attention, although this is not the way I was trying to attract it; and neither is this the look that I was hopping to get from you, but…

"There is nothing I can't do and you should know that by now." You smile and I know perfectly well what you are referring, but I do not want to remember that right now.

"If we aren't as humble as always."

"I don't care what you think about me."

"And neither do you care about my feelings for you?" I ask hoping against hope… I should not have said anything.

"No." The answer was so obvious that it did not even take me by surprise. Great! The idea was just to get close to you, and now I am hurt again.

"My, what a surprise! I don't even know why I asked. " I said with a sad smile on my face. I notice that you have not left yet, you stayed because for you it is fun to see me suffer.

"You are strange…" This is something I never expected to hear from him.

"What do you mean?"

"Your reactions have no sense whatsoever. You talk to me calmly, you defy me, you become angry and then sad… there is no way of telling what is going to happen next when it comes to you." You look at me with a serious look upon your face. There is no way for me to tell if you are lying to me or not. I cannot see on your face the confusion you are talking about. I simply do not know what it is that you are thinking about.

"Well, this is the way humans are, right? You yourself said that we are overly emotional beings."

Apparently, the fact that I became upset once again confused you even more. You remained on the spot in silence. I know that you will say nothing more and that a new conversation will end up in a quarrel. I take my eyes off you for a few seconds, only to realize that the rest of the group is trying to start the fire. I should go and help them start the fire.

"It's already late…"I say it more for myself than for you.

I raised my eyes towards the sky, smile at what I saw and at the idea that just crossed my mind. Maybe I am not as daring as to try some things, but this is something I am sure I can pull off… it is going to be fun to confuse and anger you at the same time.

"_Stupid human."_

I am sure that this is what you mumbled after I left you. I could not help but smile at the thought that not even you, with your speed could stop me. No, I was too fast even for you. I am sorry but that peek on the check was a small prize for me and I do not think it was that unpleasant for you. Well… I am sure that you are hating me right now, but I am sorry to tell you that I will do everything in such a way that you will never be able to tell what I am going to do next.

**To be continued….**


	19. Sesshoumaru: Submit

**Inuyasha does not belong to me and neither does the story (only the translation is mine). The story belongs to Cindy Elric.**

…

**Sesshoumaru: Submit**

Three days have gone by and we have not found a single shard… and you… you cursed human, you show no sign of preoccupation. If I did not order it, no one would keep looking for the shards. You are all useless…

Yet again, that monk sits besides me… well, there is no need to send him away. His presence does not bother me. He is the only one who says something interesting from time to time. Nevertheless, he is at fault for your attempts of getting closer to me, for your failed attempts at imitating him. It is useless for you to keep trying, since we always end up quarreling.

"She is a very perseverant woman, isn't she?" I know very who this woman is, but I do not think of answering him. "She's been trying to find out what is it that you accept in me and in her not? But I'm really wondering if that is the truth. Isn't it, by any chance, the other way around?"

I look at him with the tail of my eye, it has been days since he has been saying the same things. He is trying to make me doubt myself, but it is not working.

"The bet has ended, isn't it?" I see, so no one told them anything. "I am wandering… who won?"

"Me." I state the obvious.

"What a surprise! I expected it to be a tied knot." Stupid monk. "But then again, her pride is weaker then yours."

"Stop saying idiocies." After all not all the things he says are interesting.

"The truth is… that she is important for you, even if you won't accept it."

Enough! I do not want to hear it anymore. I get up wanting to leave.

"That's what I'm talking about. I'm sure she tells you worse things then what I've just said, but you keep playing her game. You quarrel with her. That doesn't help you in any way but still… you keep doing it. You know… I'm wondering… Why is a discussion you have with her more important that one you have with me? Aren't we both part of the same race you say to hate?"

I stayed more than I should have, listening to each and every word. However, they do not matter because these words have no real meaning; but the questions… they make me try to find an answer for them, even if that answer is only for myself… to try and find one that will not hurt my ego and that will not seem to be a lie…

"There is no answer, is it? At least there is no answer that you would like." I smile, I know, not because I have seen it, but by the tone of his voice… I am their laughing stack. When did this happen?

I am leaving. I leave him alone. I am not interested in continuing this absurd conversation. I have to think at things that are really important, like looking for you and forcing you to find the shards.

"So this is where you were hiding." I finally found you. You are quite some distance away from the camp. You have something in your hands, but I do not know what it is.

"Were you looking for me Sesshoumaru?" I did not even bother to look at me. That thing seems to be more important than me… as if you did not want to look at me.

"You must look for the shards."

"Ok, let me finish this chapter and I'll do it."

"Do it right now." The look in my eyes could make you tremble but you do not even notice it because that thing is too important.

"Yeah, whatever you say…" you say while waving me with a hand. You want me to leave. You simply kick me from your side… Do you really think I will allow it?

"I said now!" I take that thing from your hands and I finally attract your eyes. You look at me angrily. You focus your eyes on mine while you get up.

"Return that to me, Sesshoumaru." Do you really think that I will do it just because you asked for it?

"Look for the shard". I order you enjoying you increasing anger.

"Give it back!" You fist your hands. You seem to be holding back… But why? "It's mine."

"The shards." Pay attention to my words, because I will not return it to you until you find the shards.

"You damned demon! Don't you hear me? Give my book back. Now!" I smirk at you.

"Do you hate me?"

"Do you care?"

"No."

"Well, I don't care either."

Those last words were followed by silence. I was still holding the object of your interest and you still refused to look for the shards. None of the us wanted to give in to the request of the other, but we would get nowhere like this….

"Look for the shards."

"I won't do it. Return my book."

"I won't do it."

"This is pointless," you say it while crossing your arms over your chest, "just as pointless as wanting to make you fall in live with me."

"Just as pointless as wanting to hate me." I just knew it.

"No, that's the easy part, the difficult part is making you fall in love with me."

"You're impressive." Yes, even though you look surprised, I do know how to use sarcasm.

"If I concentrate on all the bad parts I can end up hating you, and let me tell you that you mostly have only bad parts," you smile, "after all, your pleasant personality seems to have it's use." Sarcasm again, but I do not like how it sounds in your voice.

"Congratulations, your too loves seem to be disposable." I smile again, since this time around I did manage to hurt you.

"My two loves did not want to correspond to my love," you say this sighing. "What is so bad in wanting to forget something that hurts you?"

"You run away, and that is something so…"

"Something very common for my despicable race?", you interrupt. "I know Sesshoumaru… I already know all your lines. You won't be able to hurt me more than you already did. I don't know if this is a good or a bad thing to say, but there is no need for you to waste any more energy, grant it that you do not need the energy you waste with these lines."

"You don't know what I need."

"I don't know because you do not give anything away. You hide yourself from the world in a balloon made out of hate. Tell me… what did the humans did to you in order make you hate them so much? Do we all deserve your hate or only a few of us? Why can't you make an exception with me, just as you do with Miroku?"

This is it is not it? This is what has been bothering you. You cannot figure out why I am so patient with that monk.

"All the humans are despicable, but only a few are interesting enough as to let that detail slide."

"And I'm not interesting?" You ask while looking me strait in the eyes. I will not admit it. Never! I will lie to you.

"No."

"Who would have thought this… it seems that the fact that I come from another world and time is a trivial thing. In this case, I think that your life isn't that interesting either."

You are trying to hurt me by following my game, but you fail. Your words do not affect me in any way.

"I will look for the shards later, now let me finish what I doing." You raise a hand in front of me. You want me to return that thing.

"You have to look for them now, not later." I frown. I will not let you do what you want.

"You're impossible, even worse than Inuyasha."

"Don't compare me to him!" I will never allow this!

"I know, I know… Don't get angry because of something so insignificant." You sigh. "I don't have much left. It's only a chapter, only 15 pages. You'll see, I'll be done in no time…"

"I don't care."

"If you give me back my book, I'll do whatever you want me to do."

I do not like your eyes, they shine too much… I can tell by the tone in your voice that you are planning something. I do not know what it is you are planning, but I have no intention of playing your game.

"So? What do you say? Will you return it?"

"No." You frown at hearing my dry answer.

"Then I'll have to take it from you." I raise one eyebrow at hearing this. You? You will take this away from me? You must be joking…. I see you approaching and trying to reach this thing, but I quickly pull it away from your grasp. You try to reach it again, but I do not let you to get at it. I shift it from one hand to the other over my head. Suddenly, I notice that you are not angry… that smile would simply not leave your lips. You seem to be rather entertained. I am confused and let down my guard for a few seconds. It was enough for you to take that thing away from me. "I told you I would take it away from you." You say this while laughing heartily.

You turn your back to me, still laughing. You are making fun of me. It seems that I ended up falling into your trap… No, I will not let you win. I hurry and grab your wrist, thus making you turn around. You look surprised at me and strengthen your hold on that object with your free hand.

"What do you want now?" I know that you fear, I can feel it in your voice and pulse; but your eyes say something else. You want to deceive it. You defy me with your usual insolence.

"I will tell you once more, look for the shards." I will not give you another option, you must obey me for your own wellbeing.

"And I will tell you this for the last time… I will look for them when I'll see fit to do so." I curse you and your smile. If I did not need you or those shards, I swear that I would rip your throat out, efficiently shutting you up and that mouth of yours… that cursed mouth, I hate it so… and I hate myself too for focusing my eyes on it. Your savor has disappeared from my mouth and I cannot help but miss it… "Do you see something you like?"

Your smile widens and I understand the meaning of your words. You are amused by the state I am currently in and I know that you take great pleasure in known how you can affect me. However, I will not grant you this satisfaction even if my lips crave for yours, I will not succumb to my instincts again.

"No."

"It's hard to believe you if you won't stop staring at my lips." You frown and your smile disappears. "What do you say about this… I will kiss you, if you let me finish the chapter. It's your decision."

I was unable to hide my surprise. I would have never expected this from you, but you give me two very clear options. I can choose whichever option I want, let you do what you want and later make you pay the price… or I could simply take that thing I have no interest in and return to an annoying argument. Truthfully, I dislike both options, but one of them has attracted my attention. Truth be told, the first one seems more interesting than the second one. After all, that price you have to pay is something that has already happened and you are the one who has to pay. You will have to swallow your pride in order to achieve your objective. Hmmm… I like this, it is a good idea.

"Finish that thing," I tell you this and let go of your wrist. I see you carefully caressing your wrist, it seems that I hurt you… You look away… I knew that it would be hard for you to pay the price. I will brake your pride again, you must really hate me.

"Well, a deal is a deal." You smile, apparently you have been waiting for an excuse to do it. You waited for me to grant you the opportunity to kiss me again. You pin my with your eyes, you look so determined. I am waiting for you to make the first step. I will not make it easy for you.

It took you a few seconds but you came closer to me, you put your arm around my neck and sealed our lips in a suave kiss. A kiss that only caressed my lips… you pulled away before I was able to taste your savor. You looked at me without pulling away completely. You smiled against my lips. You have no intention of continuing, but I am not satisfied with the kiss you gave me. I want to feel your mouth, to keep that savor with me for a longer period of time, so that I can put away this annoying idea, so that I would not feel this emptiness. I am coming closer to you, because I will take the price we settled upon. I will make you pay as you should, I will take your mouth even if you do not want to.

I see you smiling. You are amused. I feel something stopping me, something is covering my lips, you put that thing between us.

"On a second thought, I can read it later, take it if you want."

You put that thing in my hand and you turned away without saying anything, without giving me time to react. That is what you planned from the very beginning… I fell into your trap.

I HATE YOU!

I swear that I will kill you once this will end.

**To be continued…**


	20. Kagome: Exchange

**Inuyasha does not belong to me and neither does the story (only the translation is mine). The story belongs to Cindy Elric.**

…**..**

**Kagome: Exchange?**

We have one more shard to find. Just one more shard until your sick desire is to be fulfilled. But then again, I have no idea what you wish for, but it most certainly is something bad.

You are avoiding my look since the last stunt I pulled on you. You even refused to return my book. Damn and I have yet to read one of the most interesting parts, you are so insensitive. I will just have to buy another one.

"Kagome… What do you plan to do to make Sesshoumaru fall in love with you?" Sango whispered while we were walking.

"I don't know… I have no idea. He is being so difficult…" I say sighing.

"But… did you really fall in love with him? That is… where does Inuyasha stand in all of this? Did you stop loving him?"

"Yes, I love him…but with Sesshoumaru… it is a different thing. Even if he is the way he is… he is special." Damn it, I blushed.

"I hope you can achieve your objective, there is only one more fragment left and after that we can leave his group." She looked at me with the tail of her eye and said… "But maybe you don't want that…"

"Yes, I want to leave Sango. If I don't manage to achieve what I want, I have to forget about him. Maybe I'll even return to my time. That way I'll also be able to focus more on my studies and hopefully it will also be easier to forget everything that happened here."

"If that is going to happen, Kagome, we will…"

"So this is where you were!"

This voice scared everyone. When I looked where it came from, I saw a strange silhouette in front of us. I could not believe my eyes. He was the last person I thought I would come across while travelling with Sesshoumaru… this is not good… or maybe it is.

"Look it's Kouga!" Shippo yield as soon as he recognized him. We were all happy to see him again. Well, only my group, since Sesshoumaru's had no idea who he was.

"Sweet Kagome, it's so good to see you…" He approached me ignoring everyone else, just as usual and I simply cannot help but blush when he takes my hand into his. "were is that incompetent mutt?"

"Inuyasha has stopped traveling with us, Kouga." Sango answered his question. "We separated due to some… complications."

The atmosphere became a little tense and I bowed my head. Kouga noticed this and frowned, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"And you are?"

"He is Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother. We are traveling with him now… due to personal reasons." This time around, Miroku answered his question. Frankly, I have no idea if I it is better to avoid the subject or not, since Kouga can get very annoying.

"If you're alone, you should travel with me Kagome." He finishes saying this and starts pulling me away from everyone. This boy can be very daring when he wants to be… It does not bother me that much… maybe he really loves me. It is really nice to know that you are loved after being rejected so many times. "So? What do you say Kagome? Do you want to come with me?" He smiles again at me. I did not notice that he can be so charming from time to time… I blush again.

"Well, I…"

"She can't." You interrupt us by getting in-between the two of us and you rip his hand off mine, pulling me away from Kouga. What do you want?

"She's with me."

"Kagome can do whatever she wants, she's not forced to stay with anyone."

"Yes she IS forced to stay, she has yet to accomplish her objective." You are heartless, here you go again with that thing about the shards. You have thought of using me from the very beginning, this was the real reason, not what you have always said.

"I am not forced to do anything," I am putting distance between the two of us by hitting you, "I can leave whenever I want."

"Then… do you accept Kagome?" he smiles happily at me. He really wants me to go with him. Maybe it turns out to be a good idea, maybe he can help me forget my too failures.

"Kouga, I…"

"I said NO." You interfere again with your stupid attitude.

"If she wants to go with me, she will and you can do nothing to stop her." Oh no! This can turn out to be very dangerous. I must stop him.

"Kouga, Sesshoumaru, please don't fight…" I am looking around for help, but I have been left alone. The others are looking at us from meters away. Why did this have to happen?

"She's in love with me, so she has no business with you."

Damn you!

I WILL KILL HIM!

I swear on God I will kill him!

I do not care that he is the most powerful demon on the planet, I will gather all the shards and I will shred him to pieces.

Everything was covered by a heavy silence. I am not sure if this is something good, but I am not the only one blushing, Sango and Rin are blushing in embracement too. They are the only ones who understand me. Kouga does not believe anything of what he just heard. I know this due to his laugh, but he knows how to read me, because after just one look at me, he frowns. It seems that he knows the truth now and he is furious. This can be dangerous.

"That's a LIE!" he looks at me with a serious look on his face, which scares me. "Tell me Kagome, tell me that what this guy says it's only a lie."

"It's not." You interrupt me before I have the chance to answer. "She loves me, so forget about her traveling with you." I do not really understand what is happening, but hearing you say this makes me feel so good.

"I wasn't talking to you." It would be better for me to step in before the situation escalates.

"Kouga, Sesshoumaru is just a little bit confused, don't listen to what he's saying… The truth is that I cannot go with you because there is one more shard I have to find. However, as soon as I finish this task I can accompany you." I smile at him. I am really not lying. I know that my objective is simply untouchable. I will never be able to make this demon fall in love with me, so I have only two options, namely, to return to my era or go to Kouga. Both options have the same objective – to forget Sesshoumaru.

Kouga looks doubtful at me. It seems that I was not convincing enough, but there is only one thing that worries me… your look. You seem upset, in fact it would be better said angry…What did I do now?

"If that is the truth, I guess you will have no objections if I decide to accompany you."

I have not foreseen that… it would not bother me, but you…

"Do whatever you want." After saying this, you keep walking. Rin and Jaken are the only ones who hurry to catch up with you. I do not get you. I swear for God that I simply cannot understand you.

"Do you really want to travel with us Kouga?"

"Only until you find that shard you're talking about, plus… there is something I want to check." He said this while looking at me with the tail of his eye. I do not like that look, it is judging me, it is as if they are scolding me. They look so much like Inuyasha's eyes…

We started walking. I can feel from time to time Sango's eyes on me, but I know she is afraid of saying anything. She is a very good friend.

"Don't worry Sango, everything is alright."

"But Kagome… do you really want to go with Kouga?"

I look at de demon who is walking besides me with the tail of my eye. He is still upset, but he has not said a word.

"I just said it to calm the spirits down. I wasn't expecting the two of them to end up angry. The whole thing has become even more complicated."

"Don't let them upset you, Kagome." Shippo smiled and jumped from Sango's arms to mine.

"Thank you, Shippo." I said while smiling back.

We are all walking in silence. These demons are really annoying. None of them has relaxed. I can understand Kouga, but you? I do not understand your reason for being upset. You are so complicated… if only you were not so private when it comes to your thoughts, if only you said what bothered you, I could do something to avoid making you angry. You simply frown and ignore everyone. You even ignore Rin who is asking you why you are upset.

We stop in a wood to rest, eat, and sleep a little. You did not allow us to rest the entire day, only now when it is close to nightfall did you let us rest, and only because of everyone's complaints.

We are all sitting around the fire and I smile when I see Rin sleeping next to Shippo and Kirara. Even Jaken has decided to sleep next to them due to the cold night. In front of me are Sango and Miroku eating and enjoying each others company. The only ones who have not sit besides us are you and Kouga. He is a few meters away from us, while you have sat as far away from him as possible. They are so stubborn that they have not even eaten… well, you do not eat, but I know that he does… so I offer him some food.

"Here Kouga." I give him a plate and I sit besides him.

"Thank you…" he starts eating slowly, but I do not know if he does so because he is not hungry or because he does not like the food, "it's delicious." This puts my heart at rest.

"Tell me, Kouga… why are you here?"

"I've been looking for you Kagome. I'm always looking for you." He put the plate aside. He was indeed hungry, because he finished eating in no time.

"Do you want another…?"

"No, thank you." He interrupts me by taking my hand and effectively stopping me from getting up. I cannot help but blush. He is really too daring at times. "Stay with me for a while."

I have a look of embracement on my face, but I obey him. After all, I did want to talk to him and it is good that he has calmed down.

"What about Ayame?"

"She is with the others. I told them not to follow me."

"You do know that she loves you very much, don't you?"

"I know, but I don't love her that way." He looks up at the clear night sky and I copy his movement. The start are simply beautiful. "Ayame also knows this, but she is trying her best to make me change my mind. She is annoyingly insistent."

"She's perfect for you…"

"Maybe you are right... but I love you Kagome and I chose you to be my mate."

"This isn't something you can decide on your own, plus… I can't be with you, Kouga."

"Is it because of Inuyasha? Or is it because… of that demon?" I am stunned. He is… serious but not upset. I will not be able to lie to him, he is too perceptive to be able to pull this through.

"I'm not with Inuyasha anymore, since he chose Kikyo, as for Sesshoumaru… he is the reason I cannot go with you."

"I knew it… after all you managed to forget that mutt but not for me… I am disappointed…" he is saying strange things, he even looks more mature… I thought he would put on some show like Inuyasha did. "but why did you accept to come with me if you had no intention of leaving him?"

"Because I'm the only one interested. The only thing he cares about is the shard fragment and as soon as I will give it to him everything will end and he will not need my company anymore…"

"So that was it…"

Kouga gets up and I follow him with my sight. Where is he heading? Do not tell me that… I get up and hurriedly follow him, and yes… he did stop in front of you. You looked at us just as upset as always. You have not stopped frowning ever since we have met him.

"What do you want?" You ask him without caring the tone of voice you are using, without even caring that the others are sleeping.

"You say that you need Kagome just to obtain one more shard, isn't that right?"

"So what?"

"Here," Kouga took out a shard from the little sack he was wearing attached to his belt, "I guess that she is free now."

I look shocked at him, I did not expect him to do that.

Sesshoumaru, you must be very happy right now, after all you have achieved your objective. You have obtained all the shards you needed. All you have to do now is to make a wish upon them. We are not tied to each other anymore by anything… I could not reach my objective, since you never loved me. I only managed to hurt my pride… tell me… what is going to happen next?

**To be continued…**


	21. Sesshoumaru: Why?

**Inuyasha does not belong to me and neither does the story (only the translation is mine). The story belongs to Cindy Elric.**

…

**Sesshoumaru: Why?**

There is only one fragment keeping me away from my objective and now here is someone offering one to me. All I have to do is raise my hand and receive it. I will be able to gather all the power I need just by receiving this one fragment…

"What's wrong? Did you change your mind?"

That damned demon, he is smirking. I am unaware of his intentions, but I do not really care to know what he wants. I cannot stand his presence… I cannot understand why does he have to travel with us or why is he daring to talk to me in such a manner? Who does he think he is to defy me so? I look at you and you seem confused, but you are the one at fault that he is here with us. You are the one who allowed him to approach you, to accompany us. It is your way of being that allowed some lowlife like him to fallow us.

"If you're not going to take it, I'll keep it."

"I don't need it." I would never receive anything from him. I would never accept his help, because I do not need it. I will obtain the fragment that I need through my own methods… you are going to find one for me.

"And why is that? Isn't it what you were looking for?"

"I don't want anything that's coming from you."

"You don't want the shard or you don't want to let Kagome go?"

What an aberration! His words mean absolutely nothing; they are absurd and even more absurd is your reaction at hearing them. Do not tell me that you believe what you just heard, that I do this on purpose, just to keep you besides me. It is impossible; forget it.

"Stop saying such stupid things."

"Then… I'll make an exchange with you, so that you won't feel like I'm helping you… The shard for Kagome… so do you accept?"

I see that you put the shard in front of me on the ground. This is really convenient, since I will not need to be in your annoying company anymore and another positive point is that I am not accepting the help of someone so unpleasant. This is only an exchange. I exchange something that is annoying me for something that I need. I exchange something I do not want for something I need.

I take the shard and he widens his grin. I do not want to see your reaction but I look any way. I expect to see you angry, to yell at me as you usually do, to defy me in an attempt of find the reason I am acting in such an egoistical way. I expect you to yell at me for treating you as an object even if I am not your owner… Maybe you are even sad since you were unable to accomplish your objective. I never felt anything for you and you were not capable of hating me as you said you would do. Your chance at achieving your objective vanished into thin air the instant I reached for the shard… Tell me… what are you feeling? Is it anger or sadness?

I look at you and I remain completely paralyzed. You are not crying. You are not even frowning. You are just smiling… and you are annoyingly calm. Are you happy by any chance? Did you want to get away from me? Did you really want to leave me? You cursed human… Why are you smiling!?

"Shall we go, Kagome?" He is offering you his hand, smiling and you smile back at him. Why? Why are accepting his hand? Why to you have to take his hand!? Answer you cursed human!

"I hope our wish will come true, Sesshoumaru." Now you also smile at me and then you turn around.

I cannot understand you. Why are you doing this? I frown while I see you getting farther and farther away. You did not even say good-bye to your annoying friends. Do you really think I will explain everything to them? Do you want me to tell them that you left with this guy, that you left them behind for him? Do you want me to tell them that in the end your so-called love was not true and that you never really loved me? Do you want me to tell them that you replaced me with that demon, just as you replaced Inuyasha with me? You simply brought me on the same level as that half-breed when you replaced me with another. This proves that after all, your love was not true… stupid human…

"Damn it…"

No, I will not let you make fun of me. You have a lot to explain. That annoying feeling could not have disappeared over night. There is one more option… you lied to me when you accepted your defeat and told me that you loved me. It was only a lie, you laughed in my face when you made me believe in your words. I will not let you to get away so easily, you will have to explain yourself…

I followed you, but only a few meters. It looked to me like they wanted to be reached from behind. That guy is still holding your hand and you do nothing to stop him. You do not reject him, you are still close to him. Why?

"What do you want?"

That guy felt my presence before you and turned around, thus forcing you to do the same since you were still holding hands.

"Answers." I say while looking at you. You still have a calm appearance. You are not even surprised by the fact that I have followed you.

"What happened, Sesshoumaru?" You looked at me with curiosity. You are not smiling, but even so there is no trace of confusion in your eyes. I do not know if you expected me to follow you or if you even care if I had followed you.

"What do you want to know?" The demon raised an eyebrow while looking at me. "You already have what you wanted. That shard is real, isn't it Kagome?"

"Yes, it is a shard from the Shikon Jewel." You say this while smiling at me. "There is no reason for you to worry Sesshoumaru."

Why are you smiling at me?

Why are you so calm?

Why on earth are you still holding hands with him!?

"That's not the thing worrying me." I frown and focus my sight on his hands. I do not want the two of you to keep holding hands. Do not let him touch you anymore. If you do nothing to make this stop, I will do it for you…

"What's wrong?" Now your attitude is changing. You look worried, maybe because now my anger is obvious or because some evil aura is surrounding me? "Sesshoumaru?"

"Leave." I look at the demon and he frowns at my words. "Leave already!"

"I will go, but Kagome is staying with me." He squeezes your hand even more. I know by the expression on your face, it hurt you, but even so you do not brake loose from his grip. However, you look worriedly at him. Why do you have to worry for him?

"Kouga? What's happening?" You look at him and I see you discreetly trying to pool your hand away. Nevertheless, he does not let go, but strengthen his hold on you.

"Nothing, Kagome. Everything's alright." He smiles at you and you cease any attempt of pulling away from him. Do not tell me that he convinced you with that. Why do you give up so fast when it comes to him? Why do not you defy him? Do you not realize that he has also exchanged you as if you were an object? He bought you with a shard. Why do you go with him?

"Sesshoumaru, you already have the shard and you can accomplish your wish. What are you doing here?" You ask me with a serious expression on your face. I see… that smile is only for him.

"Go away, you have what you were looking for, so you can leave Kagome alone. She's better off with me." He finally lets go of your hand… that is good. No, I am wrong. It is not good, because now he has put his hand around your waist. He is embracing you and you let him. You blushed at the closeness between you. I do not get you, you cursed human… did you really lie to me? Have you never loved me?

Wait a minute…

Why am I so worried?

My mind becomes blank for a few seconds. I am trying to understand the thoughts I have just had. Why did I follow my thoughts? Why do I want you to explain anything to me? I already have what I wanted and I will be able to fulfill my wish. I no longer need you… Then why on earth am I here wanting to kill that guy? Why do I want to cut that hand that dared touch you? Why do I want to separate the two of you and never let you see him again? I could force you not to look at anyone… But why would I do that? What would I win?

"Sesshoumaru, what's happening?" You smile at me but it is not your usual smile, you are being acquiescent, you want me to calm down and leave. Does my presence bother you? Do you want to be alone with him?

"I will take care of her, so you presence is not needed any more, you can leave…"

They smile at each other, to hell with the reasoning! I cannot take this any more. I take one of your wrists and I pull you away from him. I used so much force that you hit my body and since everything was so unexpected and it happened over such a short period of time, none of us could do anything to stop our collision. Now, I am the one keeping you in an embrace. I do not care about your increasing heart rate or about the hits you are giving me. There is no way you can get away, I am more powerful then you.

"What do you think you're doing?" He looks angrily at me, but does not make a move to take you back. "We had a deal."

"The deal is off," I throw the shard at his feet, "I want nothing that comes from you."

"I do not care about the shard, I want Kagome."

"She won't go with you, she's mine. I won't let you take her away." My mouth and my mind are not exactly synchronized; that was not what I wanted to say.

"She doesn't belong to anyone. She's neither yours nor mine. She didn't even belong to Inuyasha," you frown, "she is free to chose with whom she wants to be."

"This woman wants to be with me. I already told you this. She's in love with me so you have nothing left to do here." I hope he understood it, because I do not like to repeat myself.

"Kagome, tell me with whom do you want to be?" She ignores my words and looks at you. I will not let her to see your face. I do not let you to turn away. If you have something to say you will do so while looking at me. If you are going to say something or confess something I need to see your eyes in order to make sure you are telling the truth.

"Answer his question. Who are you choosing?" I look at you and I can see uncertainty in your eyes. That annoying calmness has disappeared. Now you look like your old self, you are blushing and I know it is because of me and not because of him. You are blushing because of the closeness between the two of us and I cannot help but smile. I do not care anymore if I smile or not, I have said and done so many stupid things that this simply does not matter anymore.

You keep silent a few seconds and these seconds seem like an eternity. I did not think it would be so hard for you to answer. I was sure of what you were about to say, you were about to say my name without hesitation. You would destroy the pride of that guy and you would make him leave and never return. However, you are still silent. Do you really ponder if you should or should not go with him? My hold on you softens and you manage to get away. You are now between the two of us and neither of us is touching you.

He makes me sick, you anger me, and I… I simply hate myself. I hate the fact that your indecision bothers me so much. I hate that it takes you so much to answer. I hate that you are even taking into consideration the option of leaving me for that scum… you… human…

"If you want to go with him, go. I won't stop you."

I saw the surprise in your faces, and it was not for what I said but for the tone of my voice. That tone that made me feel as if something broke inside me… Why does my voice sound like this? Why do I feel hurt by these words? Yes, something did brake. It was my pride, my dignity… or was it that barrier that I have built inside me years ago. That invisible wall broke the instant I realized how much it would hurt to let you go with another, with him…

"Leave already!" I look angrily at you, I do not know what you are waiting for.

"No, Sesshoumaru. I will not leave. I cannot leave you, even if I wanted to."

Damned this smile that was formed on my lips and damned this happiness that I felt the instant I heard your voice. I looked around us and we were alone. I did not even notice when that guy left us. Maybe he was expecting this ending. Maybe all of this was just a game to make me fall in the trap. I hate you for it and I hate myself for allowing to fall in the trap.

"Why?"

"And you still ask? Because I love you, you idiot." You smiled and I did not even feel offended by that insult. "Did you really believe I would leave you?"

"You would have left…"

"I wouldn't have," you interrupted me, "I would have never left them behind without an explanation."

"Then…"

"Why?" you interrupt me again, "Why did I smile when I saw you switching me for a shard? Why did I take Kouga's hand? Why did I follow him? Why did I doubt if I wanted to stay or leave?"

"Yes." You summarized my confusion in four simple questions.

"Because it hurt me see you treat me as an object, but I did not want you to see that. Because I needed to feel that someone wanted me after all that rejections, because I had nowhere else to go after you drove me away, and lastly… because I needed to decide if I was so strong as to stay besides you even if you rejected me or if I was a coward and ran away from you…"

"But…"

"But going past the pain, past the fear that I was not important for you, that you did not need me anymore… I cannot avoid but feel the need of staying besides you, even though you are not interested in my company, even though your feelings may be different from mine… just letting me stay at your side would be enough for me… at least, for now."

You looked at the sky with a sad smile on your face. It is still night, but I can see perfectly the shine in your eyes. You are not lying, I am sure of the truth in your words… I wonder if I should let you see that you have achieved your objective. Would I win something in exchange for humiliating myself like that? Would I gain something from letting you know this little piece of information that I just found out? If you would only know that your words are not falling on deaf ears, that I want to smile and that despite the fact that I do not blush, I do find this situation uncomfortable and pleasant at the same time.

You damned human, why can you not see this for yourself?

Are you really waiting for me to tell you this?

Do you want me to admit my defeat?

Tell me, would you like to here my lips say "I love you"?

**To be continued…**


	22. Sesshoumaru and Kagome: The Final Bet

**Inuyasha does not belong to me and neither does the story (only the translation is mine). The story belongs to Cindy Elric.**

…**.**

**Sesshoumaru and Kagome: The Final Bet**

The moon was at its zenith and the stars were more beautiful than they had had ever been. The youkai and the miko were still lost in the forest, but they did not worry for that, they were more preoccupied by their own thoughts. She was thinking of how much more of his rejections she could take, while he was pondering whether to disclose his secret or not.

"Tell me, Sesshoumaru… Did you feel anything when you saw me with Kouga?" she asked without looking in his eyes, out of fear that seeing his rejection would hurt even more.

"I was upset, because I cannot stand that guy." He answered, dodging the real answer.

"Inuyasha didn't like it either." I smile; it was not the answer I was looking forward to, but it was not a bad answer, or at least that is what I think.

"Have you given up the idea of hating me?"

"Yes, I gave up on it, just as I gave up on making you fall in love with me. It would have been impossible… You should be happy, I will not bother you with that again…"

"I am."

Kagome understood the answer. After all, it must have been very annoying for the youkai. Her stupid games and jokes had not led to anything good, they only made her loose her favorite book.

Sesshoumaru was certain that the answer was misunderstood. But then again, from the miko's point of view it must have been impossible to achieve that objective. Let alone to even think that she made him fall in love with her so fast… maybe it would be fun to confuse her, to make her pay for the last prank she pulled on him. He would not kill her as he had made promised, but he would make her suffer.

"Let's make a deal."

"A deal?" I look at him confused. "Don't tell me that you are about to start a new game."

"It's not that, it's just a deal you may be interested in."

"Tell me what's it about and we'll see."

"If you guess the wish I want the jewel to fulfill me, I will let you kiss me." I smile when I see her reaction, this is exactly where I wanted to bring her.

"I should guess? And what makes you think I am interested in that type of award."

"Just a feeling I've got."

She looked disbelievingly at him, but the demon did not let her see anything past his mask… Well, it was just a game and she was curios as to find out why he wanted the shards so much. It would be a good way to, also calm down after the events that just took place.

"You want more power."

"No."

"You want Tetsaiga."

"No."

"You want to kill Naraku."

"No."

"You want to be the most powerful youkai in the world."

"I already am."

"Yeah, that's right… then…" She crossed her arms, thinking of thousands of options that could be closer to what he could want or that at least did not sound stupid. The only options that seemed to be close to what he could wish were already said, and now she was out of ideas.

"Well?"

"Wait, I'm thinking."

"You'll never be able to guess it." I smile.

"Then tell me, why do you want the jewel?"

"I have no reason to tell you, you are the one who has to find out."

"And what happens if I don't? You have to tell me if I don't find out."

"if you don't figure it out, you'll have to pay. Your punishment will be the opposite of the award."

"Eh? Punishment!? What punishment? We didn't agree on that."

"It was obvious, you have to pay for your incompetence."

"In this case, I'm sorry for not having such a devious mind as yours. I have no idea as to what a demon like you could wish."

"It's something simple, unimportant even… a human like you could also figure it out, if only you'd think a little harder."

"Well…" she meditated for a few minutes but nothing worth mentioning came to her mind. She sighed heavily when she realized that once again she had been defeated by the youkai. "… I can't come up with anything."

Sesshoumaru smiled when he heard these words. He was not lying. It was not something impossible, though it is true that it was something very hard to guess… In the end he could not care less if she managed or not to win this bet. He would achieve his aim regardless of the outcome.

"Then you will have to pay up."

"And what would the punishment be? That is, if it is the exact opposite of the prize… the opposite of me kissing you is…"

"Is for me to kiss you."

The magic words that finally managed to make her realize the truth and shut her up. It was just as fast as always. He did not give her time to react, thus she was unable to respond as she would have liked. It was so suave and fast that she was not even sure if he had done it.

"That… that was so not fair!" She started complaining, quickly covering her mouth in shame.

"You didn't like it?" he smiled cockily.

"You damned demon! What is it you want?"

"To make you pay for loosing the bet and for the prank you pulled on me."

"So this is what it was all about," she said smiling, "I'm glad that you haven't forgotten."

"This is yours." He takes out the book that he kept in his cloths and throws it at my feet.

"My book! I thought you destroyed it." I picked it up and noticed at once that it was well kept. "It's so good to have it back."

"Now we're even."

"Yes, of course; but don't you see that you've lowered yourself at the level of a human? You made the same joke I did. I wasn't aware that a demon like you could do these type of things."

Sesshoumaru just looked at her, and for the first time he saw the truth in her words. He really did the same thing she had done, he made her fall in the same trap she had set for him before. However, he was not bothered by this, but by the fact that he had fallen in his own trap. He thought of giving her a short kiss and then leave, thus leaving her wanting for more, but the plan backfired, since he was the one who was left wanting for more. The kiss was so short and suave… that was not what he had wanted from her. He wanted something like those kisses…. the kisses from the night when he had allowed himself to be carried away by his instincts, when he had trapped her against his body, making sure she could not get away.

"Does that bother you?"

"Come again?" She asked him full of confusion, since she could not make the link between what has been said between them, due to the prolonged silence.

"Does it bother you that I lowered myself at your level, that I want to kiss you… or that I'm playing the same games as you?"

"It surprises me, but it doesn't bother me." She looked suspiciously at him, since this behavior was so out of character for him.

"Then don't complain."

"Why you… damned demon, just speak already! What do you want!?" She looked angrily at him because she simply knew that he was withholding something.

"I won't tell you what I want, because it is identical to my wish. If you want to know, you'll have to guess." He smirked at her, he would never tell her the truth. He would rather die before confessing the truth to her.

"What is the price I have to pay in order to know what you are hiding?" She crossed her arms while waiting for the response. She would never be able to guess what it was. His mind was too complicated for her.

"There is nothing you can offer… I don't want anything from you." He lied, while he was watching her lips. Yes, there was something he wanted… but he would never allow her to get the upper hand in this game.

"Everything has a price, I've learned that much up until now…. Tell me what is your price and I might come up with an idea."

"If you want to know that badly…", he said while closing in on her, "… want your mouth."

"W-Wha-What?" She felt her checks burning up due to the closeness of the demon… it's true that they had already been this close, even closer, but this time there was something different. He was different… his eyes were not the same…

"Give me your mouth, I want to use it whenever I feel like it. If you do it… I might let you in that secret you want to know." He smiled against her trembling lips without taking his eyes off hers. She was surprised, possibly even afraid at this point.

"Why do you want it? To play? To take it when you please and then leave me? If that is what you want, I won't allow it. I'm the only one who ends up suffering due to your little games. I'm the one who cannot sleep or eat. I won't let you kiss me, because later on you will just throw me away like a toy and I am not you toy, is that clear?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her in silence, wondering if this woman's insolence had any limits, wandering if she had any limits when it came to the courage with which she always defied him; he had though that he hated her, but he desired her even more due to her character. He wanted to make her shut up and show her that he was the only one right. He wanted to make her understand that she could do nothing to stop him, that if he wanted to he could take her whenever he pleased. He wanted to show her that he could trap her and never let go of her, that he could make her suffer, cry, scream. He wanted to show her that she would bend to his will even against her own will… He smiled at that thought, but he reused to go there, he knew that he could not force her. It was easy to think of it or even say it, but he did not want to make her hate him… At this point in time, he really cared if she hated him or not…

"You are not a toy, you are a human."

"Oh, thank you, really, thank you for your recognition. I wasn't aware of the fact that I was human." She started using sarcasm because she knew that this would drive the demon crazy.

"It doesn't matter if you're a toy or a human, you are still the same… and that is, a means to an end. I will use you when and how I want to use you, even if you refuse… I already told you, you belong to me."

"I belong to you? Don't make me laugh…" she let out a chuckle. This demon was talking nonsense, she never belonged to anyone, let alone to this demon.

"If I were you I would not lose my time denying it. Just accept it. If I wanted to kiss you right now, I could do it…"

"That may be true. But the right question is… Why would you want to do it? Tell me Sesshoumaru, why do you want my lips? Why is this the price I have to pay for your secret?"

"Because it's their fault that this secret exists in the first place… you damned human, just look me in the eyes, because I am not going to say that secret out loud."

The demon caught Kagome's chin with one hand, thus forcing her to look at him and she started inspecting his amber eyes. His eyes were strange; they looked different, their color had become darker and they shined more. She could see her own reflection in them… all of a sudden an idea came over her but she dismissed it, she wanted to say something but she was incapable of speaking. The mere thought of pronouncing the idea she came up with seemed to be just as absurd as the attempt of convincing herself that that was in fact the truth…

"Tell me, what do you see?"

"I don't know…" Her answer was sincere. She did not know what she had seen. She could not believe it.

"Think it through. Discover it by yourself, because I will never say it out loud, even if you may want to hear it. Even if you asked me to say it to you, you will never here those idiotic words leave my mouth."

The demon gave her another short kiss. He tried to give her a clue, by making her enjoy this short touch, which was sweeter and more suave then all the other. It was the first time when he closed his eyes, while they kissed, because he wanted to burn in his memory those lips, he wanted to enjoy those seconds. He could barely let her go after the kiss.

"What do you see now?"

She could not believe what had just happened… that the demon had closed his eyes when they kissed and that he enjoyed it just as much as she did. Did she accomplish her objective? Was it really true that the demon had fallen in love with her? But… since when? How? Why? What did she do to make him fall for her? She could not remember anything… not even a game or a plan that might have had this end result…

"Sesshoumaru… you…"

"Precisely."

He smiled when his secret was discovered, it did not matter anymore it this meant that he could take those lips whenever he wanted to. If this was the price to pay for feeling that savor in his mouth it was worth it. He was willing to pay it.

"But… how?"

"I won't tell you."

"When? Why?"

"I won't tell you."

"Did you really…"

"I won't tell you that either. You will never hear those words coming from my mouth, even if you asked me to tell you that, even if you wished to hear it with all your heart I will never say those words."

Kagome could not feel happy, even though she believed to know the secret… not hearing it from the lips of the youkai… she could not truly believe. To her it still was not real.

"Just tell me one thing. What do you believe about love now?"

"It is still a useless feeling, it lacks importance." He saw the miko looking down.

"But you've been caught in this illusion, so what have you become now?"

"I became a useless and weak demon… from the first moment I soiled my mouth with yours, my pride and dignity were destroyed."

"All this for something useless that has no importance whatsoever…"

"And I hate you for that, for making me fall, for trapping me in your stupid game."

"You are the one who came up with the bet. You wanted to prove to me that I was wrong, you wanted to rub in my face the flaws of my thinking. You believed with all your heart that you were right and I was wrong and in the end you won… but at the same time, you also lost. You fell in your own trap. Tell me Sesshoumaru… how is it to have feelings?"

"Unpleasant."

"How is it to love me?"

"Useless."

"And how are my lips?" She smiled and kissed his mouth.

"Disgusting."

"Do you like my eyes?"

"No."

"Could you fall in love with my smile?"

"Never."

"Then why do you keep looking at me? Why do you desire my mouth? Why did you lose at your own game?"

"Because of you."

"What did I do?"

"You caught me."

"What did you end up doing?"

"Loving you."

He hated this game, she tricked him, she asked so many questions until she managed to make him say what she had wanted to hear from the very beginning. The priestess seemed to be very amused. She waited for the demon to realize what he just said. He hated those eyes, that laughter, it was so loud, so bothersome. He had to shut her up before she could make even more fun of him. He did what he had wanted to do for quite a long time. This action was the best way of shutting her up. He kissed her lips hard, without measure the force of his kiss. He could feel her complaining, but he did not stop. He wanted to punish her for daring to laugh at him. The painful kiss lasted for a few seconds. Seconds that only he had enjoyed, she could not enjoy it and she could not pull away… not until the demon decided that she had paid for her offense, only then he allowed her to enjoy the kiss.

The position they were in had become uncomfortable, so they started walking backwards, until Kagome's back was against the trunk of a tree. Sesshoumaru smiled at the thought that he had finally managed to trap the priestess, she could not get away even if she wanted to… He deepened the kiss. There was nothing to hold him back now. His pride was not in the middle of things anymore, so he enjoyed this kiss more than he had enjoyed the previous ones. None of them was holding back anymore, they knew that this was what they wanted. There was no need to ask permission for more caresses and kisses they simply kissed and caressed each other to their hearts content.

"Tell me… Sesshoumaru… How is it to love?" She asked him when she finally managed to break away from the kiss.

"It's unpleasant…" he answered frowning at the fact that the kiss had been broken, he did not want to lose time with stupid conversations, there were more interesting things to do.

"Then, why do you love me?"

"Because of you."

"And what did I do?"

"You confused me." He approached her again in an attempt of shutting her up, but the girl turned her head away.

"There's enough time for that." She told the demon, while smiling at his irritation.

"I don't want to talk with you."

"Well, if we don't talk, we'll stop here." She raised he hands against his chest and pushed softly, putting some distance between them.

"As if you would not want this."

"As if you would not want this."

"What do you want to know?" he asked frowning.

"Why do you love me?"

"I will not tell you."

"How did you fall in love?"

"I will not tell you."

"Why do you want the jewel?"

"You have to find it out by yourself."

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So that you will shut up." He smiled when he saw her frowning.

"You're a stupid demon."

"And you're a disgusting human."

"But you still love me." She smirked.

"And you love me." He took advantage of her lack of attention and kissed her again, deepening the kiss from the very beginning. There was no reason to be suave. He will show to this woman what a demon was capable of doing. He will prove to her that he was the best and he will make sure that she will completely forget about the hanyou. After this night, she will be forever his…

**The End**


End file.
